Elementum Libero
by UmVe
Summary: While searching for a statue AI frees an elemental. But what can they do when demons come looking for him?
1. Breaking in

ELEMENTUM LIBERO

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Angel or any of the characters, exept for maybe Mabon (my version of him anyway), but other than that I own nothing.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm not totally sure why I'm writing this fic. The plot just came to me and wouldn't leave me alone till I had regurgitated it out of myself. I thought that maybe someone might (and that's a big "might") enjoy it. I swear on my honour, that this will be the only "serious" fic, or OC-fic for the matter, that I'll ever publish on Despite all this, I will appreciate any and all reviews.

SUMMARY: While searching for a small statue the Fang Gang frees an elemental. But what can they do when demons come searching for him?

GENRE: I'd say this is pretty general with some drama on the side (I tried to keep in the same mood as the series itself).

PAIRINGS: No clear romantic pairs, some hints to Angel/Cordy and Fred/Wesley. Heavy Fred/OC friendship (if you want to count that as a pairing).

SPOILERS: Nothing clear. The story takes place in the early (pre-Connor) part of season 3.

CHAPTER 1-BREAKING IN-

Gunn peeked through the window of the elegant little villa. There was no sign of life within the house.

"Looks like no one's home."

"Well, that'll just make our work all the more easier," Wesley said as he inspected the door.

Gunn moved next to Wesley. According to a rumour that was circulating the underworld, a sect calling themselves the "Casotrosian Brotherhood" were planning on resurrecting an ancient army. The only catch was that in order to do that the Casotrosians needed the physical remains of the army which was the blood of the army that had been soaked into a small alabaster statue of a dog.

It was obvious that the Casotrosians had not found the statue, if they had the army would have been running rampant around LA by the time the Fang Gang heard the rumour. After pulling some connections Lorne had found out that the last known owner of said statue was a metallurgy demon by the name of Bernard. At the present, since it was daytime, Wesley and Gunn were trying to force their way into Bernard's home.

Finally Gunn grew tired of Wesley's procrastination and rammed his shoulder against the door, it did not move. Gunn took a few steps back and gave it another try. A crack announced that the lock had given away and Gunn, rubbing his sore shoulder, stepped in.

"You know, you could've just used your axe."

Gunn gave Wesley a nasty look, "I hate it when you make sense."

Wesley smiled and moved on quick to observe the tasteful decor of the villa. "The most likely place would be the study. What do you think?"

"I think we should find the statue soon and get out before this Bernard comes home."

"Agreed. Yell if you find anything." With that said Wesley and Gunn headed into separate directions.

Gunn walked around the villa holding onto his axe with both hands. Just because it looked as if Bernard was not home did not mean that some nasty surprise could not be waiting around any corner.

Gunn sighed in frustration, there was nothing that resembled the statue. Suddenly he heard faint music coming from behind a door that was slightly ajar. He crept next to the door and flung it open.

"Wes! I think I might have found something!"

As Gunn entered what looked like a library Wesley came pounding in behind him. "What is it?"

Gunn gestured at the shelves, filled with an array of old items. Bottles, scrolls, statues, everything imaginable lined the walls. It did not take Gunn much time to also spot a radio which had be tuned to play soft classical music.

"Why'd he leave that on?" Gunn asked and moved to close the radio.

Wesley stepped in Gunn's path. "I wouldn't do that. The music might be there to sooth some power within one of the items. Let's just look for the statue."

Wesley looked through the shelf on the left as Gunn examined the one on the right. After a while they both turned to each other with disappointed faces.

"Nothing. You?"

Gunn shrugged. "Nope. I guess Lorne's connections need an update."

"Yes, perhaps," Wesley mused. He glanced at the radio, noticing a simple iron box placed on the table next to it.

Wesley looked carefully at the box, it was completely out of cast-iron, the odd thing was that it appeared to have no lock on it. The lid seemed to have been welded shut and had an inscription carved on the welding.

"Only to be opened by a pure heart?" Wesley read out loud.

"Why would a demon have something like that?"

"Not sure." Wesley lifted the box up and turned it around in his hands, no further clues as to what it was for.

"You know. If Bernard was afraid that someone was gonna steal the statue, he could get someone to seal it in there."

"I doubt he would need help. He's a metallurgy demon, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Still, he could've put the statue there."

"I guess it's our best shot." Wesley laid the box back on the table and took a firm hold of the lid. But once he tried to open it a small spark of electricity shocked his fingertips.

As Wesley moved back, shaking his hands to make the tinkling feeling leave, Gunn laughed. "Looks like someone hasn't got a pure heart."

A wicked smirk crossed Wesley's face, he picked the box up and thrust it at Gunn's direction. "I'd like to see you try."

"Hey, I don't need a shock on the fingers to know my heart's less than clean. Let's take it pack to the hotel and figure out a way to open it there."

"Very well."

A/N: There you go, the first chapter. Pretty boring, but these first chapters often are. Hopefully things will pick up for the second chappy.


	2. Unexpected Liberation

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the second chapter and finally we're getting to the point, more or less.

CHAPTER 2 -UNEXPECTED LIBERATION-

As Wesley and Gunn entered the lobby of the Hyperion they were greeted by a cheerful Fred.

"Hey guys. Any luck?"

"We're not sure," Wesley said and set the box onto the reception desk.

"Ooh. What's that?"

"We couldn't find the statue out on the open and thought it might be stashed in this thing." Gunn sat down and stretched his legs. "Where are Angel and Cordy?"

Fred tore her eyes of the box and shrugged. "I think they're upstairs. They went into her room a while ago and started making some weird noises."

Wesley's brow shot up. "What sort of weird noises?"

"Oh, you know. Grunting, groaning... I heard some wood break a minute ago."

Gunn and Wesley looked at each other.

"You don't suppose..."

"Nah. They couldn't."

"Maybe I better go and check." Wesley headed up the stairs with some apprehension.

Once he reached the door of the room Cordelia occupied during her stays at the hotel, Wesley could hear that Fred had been right. He gave the door a tentative knock.

"Yeah?" Cordelia's voice called from inside.

"Are you two decent in there?"

"What?" Angel opened the door and stared at Wesley.

Wesley looked behind Angel's back to see that a part of the wall had been torn off. Cordelia stood by the wall holding a sledgehammer.

"Oh so you were... tearing down the wall?"

"Yeah. I thought I heard some rodents scraping around there last night," Cordelia said.

Wesley sighed, "it's not going to be cheap to fix that."

Cordelia laughed nervously. "So, how did you and Gunn do?"

"We're not quite sure yet. In fact, I'd be pleased if you two could take some time off from demolishing the building to come down to the lobby."

Angel said, "we barely touched the wall."

"Tell that to the repairmen."

The whole gang was gathered in front of the reception desk each of them eyeing the box suspiciously.

"So, how'll we open it?" Angel asked.

"Are you sure we even want to open it? I mean, what if this thing turns out to be a Pandora's box sort of thing?" Cordelia said, happy to be able to make a correct mythological reference.

"Perhaps we should take some precautions," Wesley concurred.

"Weapons anyone?" Cordelia called from the cabinet and took a long dagger.

Once Wesley, Angel and Gunn had armed themselves everyone returned to pondering the question of how to open the box.

"The easiest thing would be, if we had a pure hearted person to do it."

Gunn grinned. "And we all know it's not Wesley."

"Yes well, I never claimed to have a unsullied heart."

"I don't I'd have much luck with it either." Angel stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Don't look at me," Cordelia said. "Before I became an instrument of the forces of good, I was a total egotist."

Everyone's eyes turned hopefully at Fred. "What?"

"Care to give it a try?" Gunn nudged his head towards the box.

Fred hesitated for a moment. "Wesley, just how bad was the shock?"

"It wasn't that bad. In retrospect it was a lot like getting snapped on the fingers from a sweater."

"Okay then. But I'm blaming you guys if this thing fries my fingers."

There was a round of subdued agreements.

Fred walked to the box and laid her hands on the lid and pulled. The welding gave away instantly and Fred flipped the lid open. She then quickly jumped behind Wesley for safety.

For a few seconds nothing happened, but just as Angel was about to look inside box a blinding blue light appeared from within. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light. Once they all felt that the light was gone they turned back to see a boy laying on the floor.

The boy, who hardly looked fifteen, was on all fours gasping for breath. His neck and wrists were manacled with heavy chains that led back inside the box. The boy lifted his head, revealing a pair of huge, brow eyes from beneath a mess of red hair.

When he saw the people standing before him, the boy gasped and backed away. He hit the side of the desk and glanced up to where the box was. His eyes seemed to grow even larger at the sight of the box.

Fred was the first one to react. She knelt down three feet away from the boy and smiled at him. The boy shrank away and let a small whimper.

"It's okay. I won't harm you." Fred held out her hand.

The boy turned to face Fred, his eyes staring directly at Fred's own. Fred slowly leaned forward and carefully touched the boy's pale cheek, it was warm. The boy seemed to relax and leaned his head on Fred's hand, but immediately tried to back away as Angel and the others moved closer.

Fred turned to look at the others indicating at their weapons. "Guys, put those away. You're scaring him." She faced the boy again. "Don't worry about them. My names Fred. What's yours?"

He was quiet for a while, as if he was not quite sure what to say. Finally a soft voice said, "Mabon."

Fred's smile grew wider. "Nice to meet you. Oh!" Fred looked down at the chains, the skin beneath the metal was an unhealthy shade of red. "We have to get those off, you're hurt."

Fred reached for the Mabon's right hand and gently examined a chain. As she laid the tips of her fingers on the surface of the metal there was a sharp snap and all the chains fell off.

Mabon cried out in surprise and lifted his hands to his neck. He then looked down at his hands, tears forming in his eyes. To everyone's surprise the boy doubled over and began to cry.

Fred tilted her head and moved to sit next to Mabon and she ran her hands over his shivering back. "It's okay. Don't worry..." She gave the rest of the gang a questioning look.

Mabon's took a few deep breaths and his cry subsided to occasional sobs. He turned his face to look at Fred and managed a weak smile.

"Thank you."

"Um..." Wesley handed his crossbow to Gunn and kneeled down close to Fred was comforting the boy. "Sorry if I sound rude, but I have to ask, what are you?"

Mabon sighed and moved some of his unruly hair aside to expose a feral, pointed ear. "I'm a quadruple elemental."


	3. Elementals 101

AUTHOR'S NOTE: sniffles No reviews! I'm a sad little author. How am I to know if I should finish this thing or not, if I'm not getting any feed back? Oh well, my depression aside, here's the third chappy.

CHAPTER 3 -ELEMENTALS 101-

"I've always thought that elementals can only control one element," Wesley said as he paced in front of Mabon and Fred.

Fred had ushered the reluctant elemental to sit one of the lobby's red couches while she bandaged up his wrists and neck.

"Most people think so, and they're not totally wrong," Mabon said and attempted to keep his hair out of his face, only to have fall back down. "Originally all elementals could control all of the elements. But in time, or so I've been told, many of the elementals started to specialize on just one element and eventually they and their offspring could only manage a single element. That's how you got sylphs and the like."

"But that didn't happen to all the elementals?"

"No. A minority kept controlling all elements. Not that there's any reason to do so, I guess they just didn't want the type, my type, of elementals to disappear completely. When you're utterly immortal the only way your kind can become extinct is for you to evolve into a different form."

"What do you mean by utterly immortal?" Cordelia asked, watching the slight boy suspiciously.

"There's no way to kill us. An elemental can be injured." Mabon held up a bandaged hand. "But we can't sustain permanent injuries."

"I've heard about that. According to a theory; since the elementals are the personifications of the elements, for an elemental to die would be the same as an element seizing to exist. And because no one can destroy an element entirely, no one can kill an elemental," Wesley explained.

Mabon nodded. "That's true."

"Okay, so you can't die, I get that," Gunn said. "But what I really want to know is, what side your playing for."

"Huh?"

"He's asking if you're one of the good guys, like us, or one of the bad guys, like the people we tend to chop into bits on a nightly basis." Angel shrugged.

Mabon bit his lip. "I'm neither. It's not usual for an elemental to get mixed up in the whole good versus evil thing. To most of us it makes no difference."

There was an awkward silence and Mabon quickly added, "but I'd never go around attacking people, if that's what your worried about."

Fred glanced up at Mabon's face. She had never thought that this was what a high spirit looked like. When ever she would image any spirit-creature she had always thought of a handsome man with long, golden hair, rippling muscles and preferably a pair of shimmering wings. She had never imagined a weak little boy that looked more like she herself than some otherworldly entity. Yet, she felt empathic towards Mabon and she doubted she could have felt that much sympathy for "the ultimate being".

"But if your kind is so neutral, why'd you end up in demon's box?" Gunn asked.

For a split second Mabon's eyes looked haunted, he turned his face away from Fred.

"Could you think of a better weapon than something that can control the four elements?" Mabon closed his eyes, not willing to let emotions surface. "Bernard's father sure thought so. But when I wouldn't comply... It's not something I like to talk about."

Fred felt Mabon tremble under her touch. "That's okay. You don't have to say anything."

"No, I'm sorry. I owe you an explanation, you let me out after all."

"Yeah. I let you out and I'm telling you, if you don't like to talk about something then you don't have to."

Fred finished bandaging the cuts on Mabon's neck and went on to put away the first aid kit. Mabon hugged his legs close to his chest his eyes looming at nothing in particular.

"I wonder if Bernard's home by now." Mabon said.

"You think he'd come after you?" Cordelia asked.

Mabon shook his head. "No. Not if he thinks I'm safe. I'm just worried he might feel lonely."

Gunn gave the elemental an unbelieving look. "You're worried about him?"

"In a way. He's done everything he could do for me for the last few centuries. I think I've been the closest he's had for a companion."

Gunn flung his hands in the air. "Great, an elemental with Stockholm syndrome."

Mabon pouted his lips and stared at Gunn. "It's not like that. Bernard's not like his father was, not to mention his big brother. I've known him for three hundred years and while I may not exactly like him as a friend he's still done a lot for me."

"That explains the music, doesn't it?" Wesley said.

Mabon smiled. "There was a Vivaldi concert on the classical channel. Bernard knows I like string music. Look, the whole thing with me and Bernard is a bit complex and to understand everything about it would mean I'd need to go through memories I really dislike going through."

"On another note on Bernard," Wesley said. "Do you know if he's ever had an alabaster dog statue in his possession?"

"The Hound of Soroni? Yes, he did have. But then he lost some money in the stock market and had to sell it."

"You wouldn't happen to know who to?" Angel asked.

"I do remember what the buyer sounded like, but I never caught her name."

"Her?"

Mabon shrugged. "Well, she had deep voice, but I'm pretty sure she was a female. I probably should let Bernard know I'm alright. I could always ask him while I'm at it."

Gunn looked around. "Anyone got a phone?"

"Here." Cordelia produced a cell phone from her pocket and handed it to Mabon.

Mabon turned the phone around a few times and gave Cordelia an embarrassed look. "I don't know how to use this."

Fred grabbed the phone from Mabon. "Give me Bernard's number and I'll dial it for you." After having dialled the number Fred handed the phone back to Mabon.

He carefully held it to his ears and asked, "fast peeps means it's reserved, right?"

"Yeah."

Mabon sighed and returned the phone to Cordelia. "Guess I'll have to try later."

Wesley shifted in his seat on the other couch. "How cooperative would you say this Bernard is?"

Mabon tilted his head. "How do you mean?"

"Wesley means, do you think he'd be willing to tell us who he sold the statue to?" Angel explained.

"I don't see why he wouldn't. You helped me, so he might feel obliged to help you."

"We could drive you over to his house later tonight and figure things out there."

"Unless you think he'd want to cut our heads off," Gunn said.

Mabon chuckled, "I doubt that he likes you guys breaking into his home earlier on, but I don't think he'd resort to violence."

"Well, that's settled." Fred stood up and pulled Mabon up with her. "What do you want to do?"

Mabon appeared genuinely startled. "I... uh..."

"I can think of one thing." Cordelia walked next to Mabon and Fred. "You need some new clothes. Those things haven't been acceptable casual wear for over a century."

"Yeah, let's go shopping!" Fred declared and the two girls started to lead the elemental out the main door.

Mabon shot the men present a somewhat desperate look. "Are women these days that much into shopping?"

Angel smirked. "Pretty much."

With that Fred, Cordelia and Mabon were off to modernize Mabon's appearance.


	4. Unpleasant Discoveries

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hurrah! A review! I'll try to keep Mabon from becoming omnipotent (which he luckily isn't).

CHAPTER 4 -UNPLEASANT DISCOVERIES-

Bernard exited his car and for the door of his home. He regularly avoided moving outside his villa during daylight. While a metallurgy demons were not especially inhuman in appearance, Bernard did not want his neighbours seeing the bony ridge above his purple eyes.

Bernard, despite his difficulties in relationships, had lead a very comfortable life. Unlike his athletic brother, he had developed a chubby physique and a wardrobe of a human businessman.

Once he came to the door Bernard immediately stopped, there was a crack in the doorframe that had not been there before. Bernard rushed inside, heading straight for the library.

"Mabon!"

Bernard halted abruptly in front of the unusually empty table. He felt panic wash over him as he frantically looked around for the box, it was nowhere.

Nothing else was taken, or even moved by the look of it. Whoever had done this, they exactly what they wanted. Bernard's normally kind face took on an angry grimace, it could not be possible. Bernard picked up his phone and hit a number on the speed dial.

It rang for a while until a clear voice answered, "Bernard, why this this pleasant surprise?"

Bernard took a deep breath. "Bruce, you didn't send any of your people here today, did you?"

"You know I value you more than to send my men to you. I would come there myself, if you ever had the courtesy to invite me. What makes you think I would've send anyone over?"

"Someone had forced themselves through my door."

"Was anything taken?"

Bernard hesitated, he could hear the tension in his brother's voice, finally he sighed, "he's gone."

"Who, Bernard?"

"Mabon. The box has been taken."

Bruce growled, "you idiot lost it?"

"I didn't lose him. Someone took him."

"Well," Bruce snorted. "Usually I would tell you take care of your own problems. But I feel I should handle this."

"I don't want you to handle this. I just... I just need some help."

"I wouldn't be much of a brother, if I did not help you. I'll come over right away."

Bernard sighed and rubbed his face. "Okay, thanks. I guess I'll see you soon."

"Very soon, Bernard. Bye." Bruce hung up.

Bernard stood in the library, phone in hand. All of his inclinations were against contacting his brother. It was no secret that if there was one thing Bruce envied about Bernard, it was that Bernard had inherited "the box". Bernard felt it his duty to keep the box away from Bruce. Like their father Francis, Bruce had an unhealthy attraction towards power. An attraction that Bernard was glad to not possess.

Bernard set the phone down. There was nothing to it, if he wanted Mabon back, he would need Bruce's help.

---------

"I really appreciate you going through this trouble for me."

Mabon sat in the backseat of Angel's car, wearing a dark blue turtleneck and black trousers that Cordelia and Fred had picked for him. Mabon had fiercely refused to try anything on at the store, but the girls had nailed down his size quite closely.

"Don't thank us, thank Cordy and Fred," Wesley said from the front.

"He already did, several times," Angel commented.

"Well... I'm thanking you for the ride." Mabon smiled.

Angel glanced at the rear-view mirror. "You're welcome then."

For some time no one spoke. Angel shifted in his seat. Things had been slow that week, since Angel and the others had not gotten any paying cases. Other than the thing with the Casotrosians, nothing else had turned up in the pro bono "fight the good fight" side of their life either. While Angel could see that Wesley felt apprehensive towards the elemental, he personally was happy to just have something to do.

Angel wondered why Wesley seemed to dislike Mabon. The elemental looked absolutely harmless. Angel supposed that there must have been something about elementals that Wesley was not comfortable with. It had taken Fred's puppy eyes to convince Wesley to show Angel the way to Bernard's villa.

Suddenly, just as a car passed them by, Mabon cried out. "Stop!"

"What?" Angel pulled over and turned to look at the elemental.

Mabon's large eyes were darting around in panic and he was breathing hard. "I recognised the sound of that car. We can't go to Bernard's. It's not safe."

Wesley frowned. "Why?"

"That was Bernard's brother's car. He can't see me... he can't know where I am."

"How can you be so sure he was headed to Bernard's place? We're still pretty far away."

"I'm not sure. I hope that Bernard hasn't told him. But if there's the slightest chance that Bruce will be there, I don't want to be anywhere close by."

"So, Bruce is bad?" Angel asked.

"Yes."

Wesley sighed. "We better head back to the hotel."

Mabon looked down at his lap. "I'm sorry about this."

"Don't be." Angel drove the car back onto the road. "It's not like you're the first person we've met who doesn't like meeting demon's."

"Yes, Fred and Cordelia told me about what you all do. Doesn't sound like a simple job."

Angel shrugged. "It's a living, even if you're technically dead."


	5. Simple Compassion

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Had a bad day today, but managed to churn out a new chapter. And yay another review!

CHAPTER 5 -SIMPLE COMPASSION-

Angel, Wesley and Mabon arrived at the Hyperion. They were received by the rest of Angel Investigations, waiting for them.

"You're back already? Did something go wrong?" Cordelia asked.

"Not really," Angel said as he headed behind the reception desk.

"Mabon thought he recognized Bernard's brother's car and we had to turn back."

"I'm sure it was his car. I'm sorry," Mabon said, still standing at the doorway.

"You already said that." Wesley sighed.

"So you'll be staying here then." Fred was up and dragging Mabon towards the stairs.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be an inconvenience."

"You're not an inconvenience, right guys?" Fred looked back to the lobby.

"As long as you don't try to burn down the hotel," Cordelia said.

"I would never-"

"Then it's settled. Come on!" Fred lead Mabon to the second floor corridor, glad to have the clearly dejected elemental away from the others' questioning faces. "Let's see if we can find you a nice room. I had move away from mine while the paint dries."

"Paint?"

"Long story. Let's just say that I'm glad to be over that part of my life."

Fred opened a random door and observed the wreckage. "That won't do. Looks like Angel's been practicing here."

"It's fine. I'll be happy with anything with a bed."

"Well, I wouldn't call that pile of rubble a bed. The next room should be fine."

The two walked up to the next door and entered the room. It was small, but the main thing was that it was not demolished in any way.

"This looks good. Hope you don't mind the size, only I think the bigger ones have been taken." Fred turned around to see Mabon smiling.

"This is perfect."

Fred smiled back and sat on the bed. "Nice to see you like it."

"Well, I've seen far worse. You don't mind?" Mabon gestured at the bed.

"Of course not." Fred moved over to allow Mabon to sit down next to her. She cringed slightly as she shifted her weight on the bed.

Mabon looked at her in concern. "Are you alright?"

"It's just my shoulders. Guess I've been spending too much time on the computer, like always."

"I could massage them, if you like." Mabon suggested.

"That'd be great! Thanks," Fred turned her back to Mabon and pulled her hair out of the way.

Mabon carefully laid his hands on Fred's shoulders and began to go through her stiffened muscles. Fred closed her eyes, relaxing under Mabon's sensitive touch.

"You're good at this."

"Thank you. I've had a chance to perfect my skills over the years. The people I stayed with earlier used to love it when I gave them a massage."

"Who were they?"

"Well... They were working girls."

"Prostitutes?"

"It was eighteenth century England, it wasn't such a big deal those days."

"So, were you-"

"No! I just sort looked after the girls. I would walk around the same streets as they did and if they ever needed help with something, I would help them. In return of my protection and my massages the girls let me live with them. It was an odd arrangement, but it worked."

"I don't want to sound nosy..."

"After telling you that, I don't any information would be too private," Mabon chuckled.

"...But how old are you? I mean, you look younger than me and no one believes I'm over sixteen or something."

"I'm not exactly sure. When I was born people didn't bother with much with precise dates or anything. But I'd say I am close to one thousand and eight hundred years."

"What?" Fred glanced back at Mabon.

Mabon shrugged, still smiling gently. "It's actually not that much. Most elementals are several times my age, I've never met anyone under two thousand."

"So then it's normal for you to look that young?"

Mabon sighed and the smile left his face. "No. I really should look older, but I guess it's not happening anytime soon."

"Oh." Fred gave Mabon a sympathetic look. "Sorry to bring that up."

Mabon smiled again. "It's okay, you have the right to be curious. Besides, I came to terms with that a long time ago. So, do you all live here?"

"Not really. Wesley and Cordy have their own apartments, but they stay over whenever there's good reason. Angel pretty much lives here. I'm not sure about Gunn. He sometimes goes away for a day or so and comes back, but I've never heard him say anything about having a place of his own. And I've got a family in Texas, but I'm living here now."

"Why? If you have a family, why would you rather stay here?"

"It's not that I don't like my parents, I love them. It's just that I spent the last five years in a demon dimension and that sort of made things a little complicated with me and my parents."

"A demon dimension? That doesn't sound very pleasant."

"It wasn't." Fred shook her head to stop the scattered memories from forcing their way to her mind. "But then Angel and the others came there and they saved me. Since then this place has been my home. And feel that I can actually do something here. You know, help the guys in the good fight? I mean, I don't really fight or anything, but I do research and stuff like that."

"I see. Do your shoulders feel better now?" Mabon pulled away.

Fred moved her arms around, the ache was gone. "Yeah. You did a great job."

"Thank you. It's the least I could do for you."

"You don't have to do anything for me," Fred laughed.

"Then can I ask you, why did you do it?"

Fred turned around so she could face Mabon. "Do what?"

"Free me."

"Well, I didn't know that I was freeing anything at first. But when you came out of that box, I just... You looked like you needed help."

"Was it really that simple?" Mabon asked, truly surprised.

"It was to me. You were afraid and hurt, I had to help you."

In Fred's mind it had really been "that simple". While she could think in the most complex terms and figure out intricate mathematic formulas, when it came to dealing with people, Fred thought of things in a very straightforward way. She was fully aware that she was socially awkward, but credited that to the time she had spent in Pylea.

Maybe that was why she felt such sympathy for Mabon. Fred could see that the elemental was not comfortable in social situations and she could definitely relate to that. The two of them had something in common and Fred was happy to find someone who did not seem to be bothered by her predicament.

After a long silence, Mabon spoke out with a voice that reflected his smile, "you really do have a pure heart."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Fred chuckled. "Just cause I helped you doesn't mean I'm all good."

"Good people never think of themselves as being pure hearted."

"You've met people like that before?"

"A few. And believe me, they didn't call themselves pure hearted either, but they were."

"Well, how can you tell if someone's pure hearted?"

"It depends on who you ask. There's no clear guideline to what makes a person good. For me, your goodness was obvious the second you smiled at me. You cared, to me that's all that mattered."

Fred could feel her cheeks blush and she turned her face away. "Little things really do matter then."

"They matter the most."

Fred turned back to Mabon and gasped. Mabon's hair had turned a faint shade of green.

"Oh my God! What happened to your hair?"

"What?" Mabon looked down at some of his locks and gave his hair a quick shake, turning it back to his regular red colour. "This hasn't happened for a while. My hair, it sometimes reacts to my moods."

"Cool, moodhair," Fred snickered. "But does that mean that you're usually angry?"

"Oh no, red is the actual colour of my hair. It can turn blue when I'm angry."

"What does green mean then?"

"It means I feel comfortable."

"Are there any other colours I should know about?" Fred asked.

"Not really." Mabon shrugged. "I think my hair's turned a little bit orange at times, but I've never been able to connect it with any emotion, so I'm pretty sure it's a just a trick of the lights."

Fred yawned, realizing for the first time how tired how her body was. "I should head to bed. Do you need anything else? I told you where the kitchen is, right?"

"I'm fine. My kind doesn't really have to eat or drink or sleep. I still like to do all three at times, but not now. Sleep well."

Fred headed out of the room. "I'm in room number five. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

"Okay."

"Well, good night."

"Good night. And thank you."


	6. A Cup of Tea

AUTHOR'S NOTE: In this chapter, we get a flashback and some crying. Oh well, I'm feeling angsty (must be why I wrote it so fast), so why not share it with other? I'm just being generous (besides the following bit of angst is important for the back story). I don't know, if I'll be doing further flashbacks. You guys tell me, if you want some more.

CHAPTER 6 -A CUP OF TEA-

(Dover, England 1749)

Mabon walked around the harbour of Dover, watching as the usual mass of unlucky people milled around, most of them busy trying to find shelter for the night. Mabon was fortunate among these people, he knew he had a place to go to once the night was done.

As he passed a crossroads, he heard a female voice cry out. Mabon took off in a mad dash. The harbour was not a safe place, in any time of the day and Mabon did not want any of his friends to become pray for the depraved members of society who would attack someone who had no way of defending themselves.

Mabon reached an alleyway to find a tall, blond woman leaning against the wall. She was holding a handkerchief over her cheek and taking deep breaths.

"Mary, what happened?"

Mary turned around to see Mabon looking at her. "Nothing much, dear. The customer just made an inappropriate suggestion. I told him where he could find girls more willing, but he didn't feel like walking a few blocks."

"Let me see your face."

Mary lowered her hand, revealing a discoloured cheek.

Mabon frowned. "You should get something cold for that."

"Something other than the weather, I guess?" Mary joked. "At least he didn't knock out any teeth."

"I'll walk you back to the house."

"You're an angel, dear." Mary followed Mabon out of the alley.

"Not really an angel."

"So, you don't have wings." Mary shrugged. "You're still the closest thing we have to an angel."

"You girls took me in, a fellow's got to earn his keep."

Mary laughed and glanced up at the large brick house before them. "Home at last. Lady Howard won't be happy that my night got cut short."

"She knows you can't work with a swollen face. I'll be back by sunrise."

"Take care, dear." Mary leaned down and kissed Mabon's forehead before entering the house.

Mabon smiled lopsidedly and turned back to enter the harbour. There were still many girls out there that he needed to watch over. Mabon was almost sorry that he had not caught the guy who had dared to strike Mary.

While walking southward down the small roads Mabon became aware of someone following him. He rolled his eyes, this was not the first time someone had made the mistake of assuming he was a colleague of the girls because he lived with them.

Mabon turned around to face the very tall man behind him. "Can I help you, sir?"

A deep voice beneath a large hat chuckled. "You can indeed."

"Look, sir, I'm not the kind of boy who gives favours for anyone. I can direct you to the right fellows, if you want."

The man chuckled more and advanced on Mabon. "I do not want you for that reason, little one."

Mabon backed away, there was something weird about this man. And whatever it was, Mabon did not like it.

- - - - - - -

(Present day LA)

Wesley rubbed his eyes. He had been hitting the books for several hours now and was in dire need of tea. He set up his teapot and measured a suitable amount of tealeaves into the bottom of the pot. The water heater was plugged ready, all he needed to do was to fill it and he would be minutes away from tea-heaven.

Just as he was about to move the heater under the tap when he heard someone enter the kitchen. Wesley turned around to see Mabon standing in the door.

"Oh, it's you. I thought it would have been Angel."

"I just saw him head out."

Wesley shook his head. Angel was doing that lone wolf thing again, most likely he was just frustrated that they did not have anything to do.

"Do you want me to leave?" Mabon asked.

Wesley waved his hand dismissively. "It's a free country. You don't have to stay or go."

"Right. Um sorry but, should that thing be smoking like that?" Mabon pointed at the heater.

Wesley turned around and quickly pulled the heater's plug out of the wall. "Damn it!"

"What happened?"

"I turned it on without putting any water in it. Damn." Wesley picked up the teapot and filled it with water. "I'll just have to do it the old-fashioned way."

"You know, I could do that for you." Mabon held out his hands.

Wesley hesitated, but finally handed the pot to Mabon. Mabon breathed out and a softly glowing flame appeared in his hands. Wesley stared, unable to take his eyes off the fire. He was more than a little disappointed once the flame was gone and Mabon set the pot down.

Mabon sniffed the smoke rising from the pot. "I think that can pass itself off as tea. I'd give it a while to cool down though."

"Thank you," Wesley said stiffly.

"I know why you're worried."

Wesley looked at Mabon in puzzlement.

Mabon smiled and gave Wesley a sideways glance. "You think I would harm her, somehow put her in danger. And I don't blame you, I wouldn't trust someone like me either."

"Put who in danger?" Wesley asked, already aware of the answer.

"Fred. I can see how much you care about her."

"I believe that Fred's completely capable of taking care of herself."

"I never questioned that. But you still worry, it's natural. I want you to know that you don't have to, I would never cause Fred any harm."

"What about those demons?"

"Bernard's not a threat to anyone. And Bruce is my problem, no one else's."

"After how you reacted earlier, I don't think you can handle him."

Mabon headed out of the kitchen. "Like I said, he's my problem."

"I did some checking up on you earlier."

Mabon stopped and laughed sardonically. "Don't believe everything you read."

"Like what?"

Mabon turned around. "For one thing, I've never claimed to be a sun god, or any other god for that matter. Plenty of higher beings call themselves gods, but I've never done that."

"And your mother, was she really Modron?"

Mabon looked down. "Never talk about her. She might be the divine mother to humans, but she was never a mother to me."

"Does this have something to do with you being kidnapped as a baby?"

"I was never kidnapped," Mabon's voice cracked. "She did it, she left me alone. Didn't want anything to do with an imperfection like me."

Wesley moved closer to Mabon. "It's okay. At least she didn't attempt to kill you."

Mabon lifted his tearful, huge eyes up at Wesley. "She knew that I couldn't die! What else was she going to do? She never wanted the world to know she'd given birth to me."

Not knowing how to respond Wesley stepped up to Mabon and held the crying elemental in his arms.

Mabon buried his face in Wesley's shirt. "A freak. A defect. That's what they all called me."

Wesley held onto Mabon, all of his suspicions gone. The tea was cooling down, but Wesley could always reheat it, he did not feel that tired anyway. Slowly he coaxed the sobbing Mabon up to his room and laid him down in the bed.

"It's alright, Mabon. Just... try to think of pleasant memories. You must have some."

Mabon sniffed and attempted to smile. "Plenty. It's just that it's the bad ones that tend to stick."

"Yeah, I know. Get some rest, okay?"

"I will. Sorry to bother you."

"You don't have to keep apologising so much. I'll see later."

"As you wish."


	7. Convenient Invitation

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter goes a little on the AU-side of things, but hopefully you guys won't be thrown off too badly. (This story most likely takes place between Billy and Offspring and I have Caritas reopening in this chapter, so that's counts as AU.)

Thanks to mercurybard for the reviews! There is a reason for why Mabon keeps apologizing, which I plan to illustrate as the story goes on. Let's just hope I don't lose interest, so keep those reviews coming people :).

AN EXTRA DISCLAIMER: The song in this chapter is not mine, it belongs to Annie Lennox. In case anyone doesn't recognise it, it's Love Song for A Vampire (from the 1992 version of Dracula).

CHAPTER 7 -CONVENIENT INVITATION-

(The Aravalli Sanctuary, western India 1027)

Mabon was thrown across the air until his back came to contact with a tree. He fell down to the ground and looked up at the man floating towards him.

"Harish, what are you doing?"

"I want you to get out!" The fire-elemental shouted and raised his sword.

"Why? What did I do?" Mabon stood up, clutching the wound on his side.

Harish, guardian of the Aravalli Sanctuary, glared at Mabon.

"Please, Harish! If I did something wrong, I'm sorry."

"There's no amount of apologies that can change things."

"But what did I do?" Mabon could feel tears running down his face.

"I saw you!" Harish snorted in disgust. "You're horrible! Just look at yourself, no one else looks like that."

"That doesn't matter, does it? I'm still one of you."

"You're nothing like us! You're a filthy freak!"

"Harish, I can explain..." Mabon took a step forward.

"Don't make me hurt you further, you'll only end up uglier than you already are."

"I'm sorry..."

"Shut up! I know you got thrown out of the Shan Emei Sanctuary. If they didn't accept you there, no place will take you in. Get lost, and be happy I didn't tell the others!"

- - - - - - -

(Present day L.A.)

The morning and afternoon passed without incident. Most of Angel Investigations were sleeping or otherwise reclining in their respective dens until boredom or hunger slowly drove them down stairs.

Angel had arrived just before sunrise, after having prowled the streets for any random vampires or demons looking for a fight. Not wanting to be the only one not to have gotten any rest, he headed to his room.

Once he came down the next time Angel found Fred struggling with the iron box. She had attempted to stuff the chains back in, but the lid was not completely closed.

"Need some help?"

"Oh, Angel. Yeah, this thing's really heavy."

Angel walked over to the reception desk and effortlessly lifted the box up. "Where do you want it?"

"I don't know, somewhere out of sight. I figured Mabon wouldn't like to reminded of that thing whenever he walks into the lobby."

Angel moved behind the desk and deposited the box on the floor beneath it. "Are you sure it's a good idea for you to invite him here right off the bat? I mean, he's a nice kid, but we don't really know what we're getting into."

"Angel," Fred laughed. "We're supposed to be the good guys, remember? He needs help and I think we should help him."

"You like him, don't you?" Angel rested his elbows on the desk.

"Not like that. He... Well, he sort of reminds me of how I was. You know, when you found me in Pylea?"

"How could I forget? You've come a long way since then."

"Thanks. I just wish I could help Mabon somehow."

"I think you're helping him enough by being friendly to him."

"I guess. He seems to have real issues with relationships. Either that or he's really afraid."

Gunn entered the lobby, holding onto a cup of coffee. "Hey guys. What's up?"

Angel shrugged. "Nothing."

"Were you out all night?"

"Maybe I was. And you?"

"I was out for a while, but it was as slow outside as it is in here. How's the kid?"

Fred fiddled around with a pile of assorted papers. "Mabon's not really a kid, he told me he's one thousand and eight hundred years old."

Gunn chocked on his coffee. "What?"

Angel smiled knowingly. "I don't look my real age either."

"I'm still gonna call him a kid." Fred gave Gunn a severe look. "Unless he doesn't like it."

Fred pulled out a colourful paper from the stack she had been going through. She smiled and handed the paper to Angel. "This is perfect!"

"The reopening of Caritas tonight? How's that perfect?"

"I'll take Mabon there, maybe Lorne can figure out what his issues are."

"You sure?" Gunn asked.

"It sounds plausible. Mabon doesn't want to talk about the bad things in his life, but if they're bothering him Lorne will know what to do about them. It's like seeing a shrink without having to really tell him anything."

"Do you think Mabon would be up to it? If he doesn't want to talk about something, he may not want us to know about it at all," Angel said.

"I wouldn't be so sure of it."

Fred and Gunn turned to see Wesley descending the stairs. Angel, who had heard Wesley coming long before his human friends, merely raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, it certainly wouldn't hurt to ask him. He might find the idea interesting." Wesley headed for his office.

Angel, Gunn and Fred exchanged looks. Finally Fred slammed her hands together and marched upstairs.

- - - - - - -

(Later that night)

After some major persuasion Fred had managed to convince Mabon to accompany her to Caritas. Angel dropped the two off in front of the club and Fred guided Mabon in.

Lorne lifted his gaze up from his drink the minute he felt Fred enter the room. He made his way through the usual assortment of patrons and enveloped Fred in his arms.

"Kitten! I was worried none of you guys were going to show up." Lorne glanced at Mabon. "And who's this, your date?"

"No," Fred laughed. "This is Mabon, a new friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you." Mabon nodded his head.

"Well, aren't you just the cutest thing. Make yourselves comfortable, let me know if you need anything."

Once Lorne was gone, Mabon turned to Fred. "Does he always talk like that?"

"Pretty much."

"And he comes from the same dimension that you were in? He doesn't seem bad."

"He's the exception to the rule. Other than him and this Groosalugg guy, the people in that dimension are very unpleasant."

"I see. Uh... How exactly do we go about this?"

"Like I told you, you just get up on the stage and sing something. Then Lorne reads your aura and tries to help you find your path."

"I don't know..."

"It's okay, Lorne does it all the time."

"But I don't know if he can help me."

"There's only one way to find out." Fred lead Mabon to the bar. "Lorne, can you show us the song list?"

"Sure thing, peach." Lorne handed Fred the list.

Fred leafed through the pages. "See anything good?" She asked Mabon.

"Well, there's this one." Mabon pointed to a title. "But I wouldn't want to offend any vampires present."

Lorne took a quick look at the song and chuckled. "Don't worry, red. Most vampires actually like that one. Go ahead, the stage is yours."

Mabon got up on the stage and sat down on the stool. He looked to Fred, who gave him an encouraging smile and thumps up.

The music began and Mabon sang in a clear countertenor voice.

"Come into these arms again  
and lay your body down  
The rhythm of this trembling heart  
is beating like a drum  
It beats for you it bleeds for you  
it knows not how it sounds  
For it is the drum of drums  
it is the song of songs."

A few heads, mostly those belonging to vampires, turned towards the singing elemental, but were soon consumed with their own thoughts again.

Meanwhile Fred and Lorne sat occupied a table in the back of the club.

"What do you think?" Fred asked.

"Kitten, I don't need to hear him sing to know what's going through his mind. The kid's an open book."

"Even I can see that, but what about the less obvious things?"

"I think he'll let you know in his own time. I don't think it would be right for me to spill the beans, something could come out the wrong way. You have to be patient with him, honey."

"Okay. But what do you think about his singing?"

Lorne smiled. "Well, I personally go for something deeper, but he's good."

"Let me be the only one  
to keep you from the cold  
Now the floor of heaven is laid  
the stars are bright as gold  
They shine for you they shine for you  
they burn for all to see  
Come into these arms again  
and set this spirit free."

The song was over and Mabon made his way to Fred and Lorne.

"You were so good," Fred said.

"Thank you. No one's heard me sing for a while, so it's hard for me to know if I can still do it."

"Oh, you can do it, sparrow." Lorne got up and motioned for Mabon to follow him.

Mabon looked at Fred, she nodded her head. "I'll be fine."

Lorne turned to look at Mabon once they were in a private enough place. "First I have to tell you that I can sympathise with what you've gone through."

Mabon looked at his feet. "You could sense it?"

"Yes. But I think you don't have to worry about Fred and her friends not being fine with it. They won't care."

"Humans usually don't. They can't understand what means to someone like me."

Lorne laid his hand on Mabon's shoulder. "I managed to find a place where people don't care if you're different. Maybe you'll get lucky in L.A. too."

"I hope so." Mabon lifted his eyes and smiled. "Thank you."

"Anytime, sparrow. Go back to Fred and you two have a fun night."

"We will."


	8. Getting to The Point

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I had no idea about this chapter was going to be about, I just rolled with whatever came from my muddled mind. Next chapter should be easier. (Man, this fic will eventually need a big rewrite)

CHAPTER 8 -GETTING TO THE POINT-

The night went on as Fred entertained Mabon with tales of her various misadventures, mean while nearly emptying the bar. Fred eventually became so inebriated that Mabon asked Lorne to call for Angel.

Angel arrived promptly and helped Mabon to guide the madly giggling Fred out of Caritas and into his car. The drive back to the Hyperion consisted mostly of Mabon trying to dissuade Fred from jumping out of the car "to see if she could fly". Both Angel and Mabon were relieved when Fred began to nod off.

"How much did she have?" Angel asked in disbelief.

"More than I would think was necessary to get her this drunk. She can hold in a lot."

"You should see her eat," Angel laughed. "We're here."

Angel hefted Fred's prone form up and carried her in. Upon entering Angel and Mabon were approached by Wesley.

"You're back. Is she alright?"

"She won't be once she wakes up tomorrow," Angel said.

"I see. Anyway, could you come over to the office? We have a guest."

"Who?"

Before Wesley could say anything Lilah stepped out of Wesley's office.

Angel leaned close to Wesley's ear. "What is she doing here?"

"I don't know. Just take Fred to bed and come back down."

"What's wrong with the twig?" Lilah smirked.

"Too much to drink." Angel gestured for Mabon to follow him upstairs.

As they left the lobby Angel could hear Lilah's voice. "Who's the kid?"

"A friend of Fred's."

"So the twig isn't a total social disaster?"

Angel looked down at Mabon. The elemental was glaring behind him, clearly he has heard Lilah.

"Don't mind her."

"Who is she?"

"She works for Wolfram and Hart. They're-"

"Bernard's told me about them."

Once in Fred's Angel laid her down on her bed. Fred mumbled something incoherent and held her pillow in a death grip.

"Is it okay, if I stay here?" Mabon walked next to Fred's bed.

"I don't see why not."

Angel exited the room and soon entered Wesley's office where he found everyone present and eyeing Lilah with varying degrees of mistrust.

"Okay, I'm here now."

"Good." Lilah wore her smirk like an effective shield against the looks she was getting. "I've heard you guys have been asking around about a certain statue."

"You here to tell us to stop?" Gunn asked.

"On the contrary. I want to stop the Casotrosian Brotherhood as much as you."

"Why is that? One would assume that Wolfram and Hart would be happy to help the Casotrosians get their army." Wesley folded his arms.

"The firm might, if the Casotrosians were our clients."

"Oh, so it's okay when your clients want to spread evil. But if someone who isn't paying you thinks of doing it, you turn all goody-goody?" Cordelia raised her eyebrow.

"Hey, if we can't profit from random destruction, we hate it as much as everyone."

"So, why won't Wolfram and Hart just take care of it? You have the resources."

"There's a catch to that. Like you must know by now, the Casotrosians need to find the Hound of Soroni to raise their army but they don't know where the statue is."

"We're aware of that. Get to the point," Angel said.

"I know where to find the statue and I'll tell you where it is, if you make sure the firm isn't connected to the statue's disappearance."

"Why don't you get it yourselves? What's the firm afraid of?"

"Conflict of interest, the statue's owner is a client."

Wesley sighed. "Should have guessed."

"Look, if you're going to take that attitude, I can just go to the next wannabe-heroes."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Like you know anyone else."

"True. But do you want the information or not? You can come back and bite my head off, if it turns out I'm lying, which I'm not."

"That'd be a first." Gunn shifted his legs.

"There's that attitude again."

"Okay. Give us the name and we'll take care of things," Angel said, he wanted Lilah out of the hotel before things escalated any more.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Lilah handed Angel a thin folder and went for the door. "Tell the twig that she should think about dating some older."

"Just leave," Wesley gritted his teeth.

"You're cute when you're pissed off." With that Lilah was gone.

Angel scanned the papers in the folder. "Looks like our target's called Èliane Montagne, lives on Wilshire Boulevard."

"Great, a penthouse burglary it is then," Gunn rubbed his hands together.

"Should I be worried that you're excited about that?" Cordelia laughed.

- - - - - - -

Mabon sat in a chair next to Fred's bed, his large eyes watching the peaceful figure on the bed.

Mabon chuckled softly as he recalled Fred's drunken rendition of My Heart Will Go On. It was the first time in literally years that he had laughed out loud and Fred had not cared, she had just laughed with him.

Mabon was truly surprised at how sincere Fred was. He could see she was compassionate, almost naive. It was a wonder that after she had been through Fred had not lost her love of life.

Fred was strong. She may not look the part, but in Mabon's mind she was just that strong, caring, happy, someone who would not give up. Mabon remembered a time when he had been called strong for not giving up. But what other choice did he have? A human could always give up, elementals did not have the chance to do that. Mabon was glad that Fred had not given up. She had had the chance many times, but she never used it.

Mabon's face darkened, if he had the chance, his life would have been over more than once. Inexistence, however, was not optional. The only thing Mabon could have done at hard times would have been to evolve into something else. But Mabon knew that he could not do that.

Mabon blinked, he was not about to let unpleasant memories get the best of him. The future held numerous possibilities and Fred was one of them. She did not care about what he was, she cared about who he was. One kind smile and Mabon was her's, willingly.

Fred turned and began to snore. Mabon stifled a laugh. Who would have thought that Fred snored? He settled down on the chair and closed his eyes, determined to finally sleep in peace.


	9. Promise

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter was a pretty easy one to write, I knew what I wanted to get done in it. The next one will be another challenge to figure out. Oh well, that's life for you.

CHAPTER 9 -PROMISE-

(Bath, England 1782)

Bernard watched his father exit the metal room. There was something strange about Francis. He was smiling, just barely.

"I'm leaving for Calais. Take care of it while I'm gone."

"How long will you be gone?" Bernard asked.

"I plan to bring your brother back. It might take some convincing."

"Not him, father. Let him stay in France."

"Bernard, once I die you can leave Bruce behind you. But while I'm still here, we're staying as a family," with that said Francis left the room.

Bernard quickly fetched a bowl of water and a cloth. He entered the metal room to see Mabon curled up in one corner. Bernard kneeled next to Mabon and reached to uncover his face from the mass of hair, only to have Mabon shrink away.

"It's alright. It's me."

Mabon was shaking and Bernard took a closer look at him. Now he knew why his father had been smiling.

"Oh, Mabon..."

Mabon turned his tear soaked face towards Bernard. "I tried not to scream. He wouldn't stop..."

Bernard carefully wiped Mabon's face with the cloth. "He had no right."

"Broken... Everything's all wrong..."

Bernard shushed. "You'll heal, just like before. He won't be back for a long time. You can rest."

Mabon shook his head. "I don't want to. Every time I close my eyes he's there."

"He had no right," Bernard muttered and moved to clean the rest of Mabon's body. "Why won't you just give up? Do what he asks of you?"

"I can't. If I do it, the others will have another reason to hate me."

"I wish I could be that strong."

Mabon looked at Bernard in disbelief. "I'm not strong."

"You are." Bernard smiled sadly. "I can't even stand up to my brother. You've been here all this time, but somehow you always manage to stand up to father."

"You can always leave, unlike me. But instead of running away you stay. That makes you stronger than me."

Bernard put the cloth away and sat on the floor next to Mabon. It had been decades since Francis had brought the elemental to the metal room. Mabon had told Bernard earlier how painful it was, not to be able to call on the earth through the walls. Elementals had barely any weaknesses, sadly metal was one of them. As Francis had found out, metal was something that elementals had no control over.

Bernard's father had figured out that acquiring an elemental would make him a force to be reckoned with. Metallurgy demons were often content at being the best blacksmiths in existence, but Francis had bigger ambitions. Upon finding out the elementals' main weakness he had constructed the metal room. the perfect place for imprisoning an elemental. There was no way for one of them to break the walls or the door.

Once the room was ready Francis went for search of a suitable elemental. A quadruple one was a natural choice, but not as easy to find as the more limitedly enabled ones. Finally Francis had come across a young quadruple in Dover and captured him. Bernard had not thought that he would end up sympathising with his father's new pet the way he had. But the first time he had seen Mabon, he felt his insides twinge with unfamiliar empathy.

Since their first encounter Bernard had done his utmost to take care of Mabon. He did not think that his efforts mattered much, yet Mabon seemed to be genuinely thankful of every bit of relief provided by Bernard.

Mabon moaned and leaned his head forward.

"Are you alright?"

"I feel sick."

"Then throw up, I'll clean it."

"I've never thrown up, don't think that I can. Now I know why other people do it so often."

"Take your time. I'll stay here for as long as you need."

A shaky hand reached for Bernard. The demon took hold of the hand gently and pulled Mabon toward him. The elemental leaned on Bernard's large frame took deep breaths.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't worry about me."

Bernard buried his face in Mabon's hair. "No, I'm sorry for not being able to do more for you. I promise, someday you'll be free. And I promise I'll never let my accursed brother lay his hands on you. Maybe I can't stand up for myself, but I'll stand up for you."

- - - - - - -

(Present day L.A.)

Bernard sat on the couch in Bruce's office. He hated being there, everything in the room reminded him of times he would rather forget.

Bruce looked at his brother. "I can't believe you could let it be stolen. Father would be very disappointed with you."

"I'm sure he was more disappointed when you turned on him."

"Are you going to bring that up again? I think we have more important matters to discuss."

Bernard sighed. "Are you doing anything to find Mabon?"

"My men are searching the city. We better hope they find it."

"I just want to know that he's alright."

"You would let it go, after everything our father went through?" Bruce sneered. "You're more stupid than I thought."

"Our father wasted his life trying to make Mabon submit to him. It can't be done, you can't force an elemental to do anything."

"Father didn't have the resources I have."

"But you're not as skilled as he was."

Bruce chuckled and bent down to pull something out of his desk. "I do not need his skills when I have this."

Bruce produced a crude collar onto the table. Bernard could not help but stare at it, he knew that collar all too well.

"I thought we agreed to get rid of that along with everything else."

Bruce shrugged innocently. "I merely wanted to keep this as a memento of my dear father. And just in case you ever got that elemental out of the box."

Bernard stood up, appalled. "I made a promise to him. You will keep that away from Mabon, or so help me-"

"You'll do what?"

"Father left him to me. You have no right over Mabon's life."

"But it is clear that you are no longer able to take care of the responsibility. As your older brother I must take matters into my own hands."

Bernard turned around, ready to exit Bruce's office, when one of the Kaliff demons that worked for Bruce entered.

The demon nodded at Bruce. "I believe I may have found it."

Bernard's breath caught in his throat.

"Are you sure?" Bruce leaned back in his chair.

"Red hair, pointed ears, looks like a human child? I saw him," the demon affirmed.

"Where?"

"I was spending my night off at Caritas, a girl entered the club with the elemental. The girl seemed to be friends with the owner. Once they were gone I did some asking around. Apparently the girl is called Fred-"

"Strange name for a girl."

"And she works for a vampire named Angel."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "I've heard of him. Didn't he finish off some of your kind once?"

"Yes. He is a formidable adversary."

"I'm sure you would love to get back at him." Bruce smiled. "It would seem that I have solved your problem, Bernard. A vampire has our little elemental."

"But to my knowledge this Angel is fights for the good side. He wouldn't hurt Mabon."

"Can you be sure? Wouldn't you like to check things out?"

"Not if you're coming along. I don't want you anywhere near Mabon."

"Would you rather I do this behind your back? In the end it boils down to which you value more, that elemental's freedom or your own life."


	10. Frustrations

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Like I said in my last note, this chappy wouldn't't be easy to write, since I didn't't really know what it should be about. This fic may turn up longer than I originally thought, depends on whether or not the jumbled ideas in my head turn out (any suggestions are greatly appreciated). I'd love to get some feedback on the two previous chapter (as well as this one, of course).

CHAPTER 10 -FRUSTRATIONS-

Lilah read the brief file she had discovered from Files and Records. Linwood walked into her office, followed by a smugly smiling Gavin.

"I heard you're doing some random research," Linwood said

"It's not random. I found out the identity of a kid I saw at Angel's."

"So, you delivered the information? Good. But I doubt that the identity of Angel's visitor is of any interest to us. Or did you find something significant?" Linwood snatched the file from Lilah's grasp.

"Actually, there's not much in there. The kid's called Mabon son of Modron, a quadruple elemental." Lilah stood up. "Born sometime during the third century in Britain, worked for king Arthur and then travelled around the world apparently. He's been ostracized from the elemental community and was last spotted in England in the early part of the eighteenth century."

Linwood scoffed and passed the file to Gavin. "Elementals are out of bounds, you should be aware of that."

"Even when their helping out our enemy?"

"We'll just have to work around him. The firm can't afford to upset the elementals, everyone up to the senior partners agrees with that."

"But the files say the kid's been banished, I don't think the elemental community cares about him one way or the other."

"Maybe, but I'd rather be safe than sorry on this matter. We work around him, period."

As Linwood left, Lilah sat back in her chair. When Gavin did not exit along with their boss Lilah glared at him. "You got something to say?"

"Not really." Gavin shrugged. "Just thought you'd like to know that I was already aware of Mabon's identity, but since I'm having a good day I decided to let you inform Linwood."

"How generous of you," Lilah said behind gritted teeth. "Why is it that you know of this stuff before anyone else?"

"I'm resourceful." Gavin left, leaving Lilah fuming with frustration.

Just how did Linwood suppose they were going to "work around" an elemental? Lilah had never had dealings with elementals, as far as she was aware of things, but she knew they were not the kind of entities one could easily sidestep.

- - - - - - - -

Cordelia and Gunn ran out of the fire door, heading straight for Cordelia's car.

"That went well." Cordelia clutched the statue safely against her chest.

"Would've thought that breaking into a sweet apartment like that would be harder," Gunn commented.

They both came to a sudden halt when seven dark figures appeared before them, glad head to toe in dark brown.

The figure in the middle stepped forward. "Hand over the statue."

"I knew it bound to turn harder," Cordelia sighed.

"Hey, I'm in the need for a workout." Gunn charged at the seven, who were blocking their planned escape route.

Cordelia was soon confronted by two of the figures, who she figured were members of the Casotrosian Brotherhood. She dodged the blows coming from the duo and managed to take one of them down with a quick sweep of her feet.

As Cordelia moved to topple the other Casotrosian a voice called out, "give us the statue or your friend will die."

Cordelia looked ahead to find that Gunn had been overpowered by his five opponents. The apparent leader was holding a dagger to his throat as two others held Gunn still.

"We have no reason to harm you two, we just want the statue."

"Don't give it to them, Cordy!"

"If you won't give us the statue, we will have no problem killing both of you. Give it up and you can go."

"And have you guys raise your army? I don't think so," Gunnspat out.

"Do you think either of you will get away from us alive?"

Cordelia considered her choices. Either she and Gunn could try to fight back, in which case Gunn would most likely die and she would be left with having to deal with more attackers than she could handle. Or she could blindly trust the crazy cult and end up battling with their ancient army later. Neither choice was appealing, but finally Cordelia held out the statue to the waiting hands of the leader.

"Wise decision."

The leader took the statue and the Casotrosians holding Gunn pushed him forward onto Cordelia. The attackers disappeared in a cloud of smoke before either Cordelia or Gunn could react.

"Damn it!" Gunn slammed his fists to the ground.

"My thoughts exactly."

"The guys aren't going to like this."

"That's for sure."

"You get to tell them."

"What?" Cordelia whirled around to face Gunn.

"You gave the statue to them, you tell the others the bad news."

Cordelia rolled her eyes and dug out her cell phone. "Fine."

- - - - - - - -

Wesley walked up to Fred's room, carrying a glass of water and some painkillers. If what Angel had told him was correct, Fred was going to need the pills.

In the room Wesley found Fred snuggled comfortably in her bed. Mabon was floating cross-legged three feet above a chair next to the bed. The elemental appeared to be asleep, his face covered by a mass of green hair. Wesley tilted his head. Green?

Wesley set the glass and the painkillers down on Fred's bedside table and walked to where Mabon was levitating.

"Excuse me."

Mabon opened his eyes and his hair turned back to red, he glanced down and floated down onto the chair.

"I wasn't aware that you could levitate," Wesley said.

"It comes with the power to control air. Sorry, if I scared you."

"I was more surprised than anything. What's with the hair?"

"My hair? It changed colour?" Mabon looked wide-eyed. "Boy, I knew I was sleeping well, but I didn't expect to feel that good."

"I take it that your hair changes colour on a regular basis."

"Not really. It's not normal or anything, but it's a good thing."

"Oh." Wesley was interrupted by the vibrator of his cell phone going off. "Hello?"

"It's me," Cordelia's voice spoke from the other end.

"Did you two get the statue?"

Cordelia hesitated. "Well, yes and no. We HAD the statue, but sort of got jumped by the Casotrosians. They threatened to kill Gunn and... um... I gave them the statue."

Wesley rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Great."

"Sorry about that," Cordelia laughed nervously.

"It's okay. Main thing is that you two are fine. At least we now know that the Brotherhood has the statue. See you back here."

"Yeah. See you."

Wesley closed the phone and turned to see Mabon looking at him. "You heard that?"

"Yes." Mabon looked down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your call."

"Don't worry about it. Angel does that all the time, I'm quite used to it. Look, I have to head downstairs. If Fred wakes up has a headache, tell her to take some of those painkillers." Wesley nudged his head at the bedside table.

"I will do that."

"Thanks."


	11. Asking Questions

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Been busy lately which explains why it's taken me slightly longer to get this chapter done. The next one should be finished a lot faster (then again it's shorter than this one).

Here's a question that I really need an answer to (otherwise it's just going to take longer to finish this): Do you guys want a quick ending (i.e. nothing drawn out or terribly complex) or a longer ending (i.e. it takes longer to get to the climax concerning the metallurgy demons)? Please let me know which one you'd prefer!

CHAPTER 11 -ASKING QUESTIONS-

Angel banged on the door with a passion. The minute that Wesley had told him the bad news, he had been out the door and on a mission.

"Okay, okay! Jeez... I'm coming." Lilah opened the door and raised an eyebrow. "Angel, to what to I owe this questionable pleasure?"

Angel glared at the cocky lawyer. "You screwed us up."

"I don't remember doing that. Look..." Lilah sighed as Angel pushed his way past her. "Come in, why don't you?"

Lilah sat down and pursed her lips. "Would it be too much to ask just how I screwed you up?"

"The Casotrosians got the statue. They were there waiting for Cordelia and Gunn when they stole it."

"That's unfortunate. But judging from the fact that you haven't tried to rip my head off, I'm guessing your friends got away alive."

"No thanks to you."

Lilah laughed incredulously. "You think I told the Casotrosians to ambush you? If I wanted them to get the statue, why didn't I just tell them where it was?"

"I don't know what goes on in that head of yours, maybe you wanted to get us into trouble and save the Casotrosians the job of breaking into the apartment."

"If I wanted someone to just break in somewhere, don't you think I would've gone to people who I hate less? It wasn't really my idea to give you guys the information. If it had been up to me, I would have hired a professional."

"Then how did the Casotrosians know where the statue was?"

"Not sure." Lilah shrugged. "Could be a leak inside the firm. I'll have to look into it."

"But you're not going to do anything about the Casotrosians?"

"No. As long as it doesn't blow out of proportion."

Angel scoffed and headed for the door. "Figures."

"By the way, how's Fred's new friend doing?"

Angel stopped and turned around. "Why would you care?"

"No particular reason." Lilah smiled.

"You know something about him?"

"I doubt I know any more than you do. But I have to admire your guts."

Angel crossed the floor between him and Lilah and stared down at her. "What do you mean by that?"

"Taking in a banished elemental, you must feel confident about your chances."

Angel narrowed his eyes, Lilah was enjoying every second of his uncertainty. He shook his head and left Lilah and her infuriating grin behind him.

On his way to the car, Angel pondered Lilah's words. Was Mabon a threat? Everyone, even Wesley seemed to have warmed up to his unassuming personality. Then again, unassuming personalities often hid something completely different beneath them.

Angel knew that Wesley had talked with Mabon, he had smelt the elemental's scent on Wesley. Mabon had an odd scent, much like air on a rainy day, fresh yet heavy.

- - - - - - - -

The staff of Angel Investigation, minus Angel himself, were hard at work to figure out how to locate the Casotrosians. Everyone seemed to agree that where ever the cult was, it had to be a spacious place.

Fred set down the phone's receiver. "Lorne hasn't heard anything about an army being raised. He promised to look through some of his contacts though."

"Good." Wesley nodded. "At least they haven't managed to raise the army yet. According to this it requires a rather complex ritual to do so."

"When is getting an army ever easy?" Cordelia sighed dramatically.

"We still ought get ready, in case those guys get their army before we get our hands on the statue again. I vote we head out and search for them." Gunn scanned the weapons' cabinet.

"Nice idea, but where would we start?" Cordelia asked.

Gunn closed the cabinet's door and sat down on the circular couch. He cast an unsure glance at Mabon who was currently floating a short distance away, reading a book Wesley had given him.

"It says here that the army won't just appear out of nowhere. Basically they need something for the army to settle in."

"You mean like golems or something?" Gunn asked.

"I' afraid it might more unpleasant than that." Mabon handed the book to Wesley.

"He's right. The army needs actual bodies."

"So the army is made of zombies?" Cordelia folded her arms. "Doesn't sound like a big deal."

"Yeah. We've taken care of loads of zombies before," Gunn added.

"We've never fought zombies who are professional warriors," Wesley said.

"So there like super-zombies? That's-"

Fred was interrupted by Angel entering the lobby.

"So, what did she have to say?"

"That she didn't have anything to do with the ambush. And as much as I hate to say it, I'm inclined to believe her. If she do it, I'm pretty sure she would have been gloating about it."

"Gloating would suit her better than being a gracious winner," Cordelia mused.

"Are Wolfram and Hart going to do something about the Casotrosians?" Fred asked.

"Not unless we mock it up badly."

Gunn threw his arms in the air. "Leave it to the heroes to do the dirty work."

"As it turns out, the army is most likely going to consist of undead warriors."

"Super-zombies?"

"That's what I said!"

"I suppose that would be an adequate description. Though I would be inclined to comparing them more vampiric creatures."

"It didn't exactly say that they eat humans or anything." Mabon floated down to stand next to Wesley.

"Ah, that is correct."

"So, any thoughts on what we'll be doing next?" Angel strolled over to the reception desk.

"Unless we someone comes over and tells us where the Casotrosians are going to resurrect their army, there's not much we can do right now."

"Wait a minute." Gunn stood up. "If they need dead people for the army, they're going to have to get them somewhere. You know, dig up fresh graves or something."

"Yes. Unless of course they want something fresher," Wesley said. "In any case we should be able to detect such behaviour."

Gunn was at the door before anyone else could react. "I'll watch the streets. If there's some new development, call me."

Fred headed for her computer. "I'll hook us up to the police communication frequency."

"Good idea."

- - - - - - - -

(At dawn)

Nothing had happened during the rest of the night. Everyone had sat around, listening for any news and reading through a pile of books, attempting to find any further information on the Casotrosians and the ancient army.

Eventually, tired and frustrated, everyone retreated to get some much needed rest. Angel walked along the second floor corridor until he came up to Mabon's door. The question brought on by Lilah's words had been bothering him all through the night, but he had thought it better not to bring up the subject in front of everyone. He did not want to risk upsetting Mabon and possibly making him aggressive.

Angel knocked on the door and heard Mabon's voice inviting him in.

The elemental sat on the side of his bed watching Angel inquisitively. "Is something wrong?"

"Not really." Angel rubbed the back of his neck. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Then ask."

"Well, it's just that..." Angel tried to search for the right words. "When I went to see Lilah she told me something, about you."

Mabon tilted his head. "What could she know about me?"

"I suppose she did some research after she saw you earlier. Anyway... She said that you..."

"It's something that bothers you?"

"Kind of, yes. I don't know if it should really bother me or not."

"If it does then you should come out with it."

Angel sat down on a nearby chair. "Lilah said that you've been banished."

Mabon's eyes grew wide and he stammered. "I... I..." He buried his face in his hands and groaned.

"I didn't want to mention it with everyone else present, I thought you'd want to handle this in private."

"I guess I should be grateful for that," Mabon's muffed voice replied.

"So it's true?"

"Yes." Mabon let his hand fall down on his lap. "I was hoping to leave that issue behind me."

"Look, all I want to know is who did it and why. I just don't want to keep guessing on whether or not you're threat."

"Depends on who you ask." Mabon sighed, looking away from Angel. "If asked all but one elemental, they would tell you keep away from me, if not advice you to do something worse."

"So, you were banished by elementals?" Angel leaned forward in the chair.

Mabon seemed to almost shrink as he pulled his legs against his chest. "Yes. I'm forbidden to ever enter a sanctuary."

"What's a sanctuary?" Angel spoke softly, encouraging Mabon to talk.

"They are areas, usually hidden within mountains, populated entirely by elementals. Whenever an elemental wishes to rest in a peaceful place or interact with other elementals, they will seek out a sanctuary. Most elementals spend all their time in them."

"You mean places like Olympus and Mount Everest?"

Mabon nodded. "Sanctuaries, most sacred mountains are. I have no business anywhere near one, not any more."

"What did you do?" Angel asked, not sure if he would get an answer.

"Nothing." For the first time Mabon looked at Angel, his eyes shone with unbitten tears. "It's what I am, not something I did, that made the community banish me."

"Aren't you an elemental then?"

"I am, there's no denying it. But I'm not like the others. An elemental is perfect, "pure as the elements they personify". You can only imagine the shock of the community, when they find something that in their minds should not exist." Mabon shook his head and looked down at his hands. "There's no room or excuse for difference and imperfection among us."

"Why are you different? Not that I know much about elementals, but you don't look like you have anything wrong with you."

Mabon closed his eyes for a moment and then pulled up the left sleeve of his shirt. While his wrist and hand was still wrapped up in the bandage Fred had put there, the rest of his arm was covered in pale pink lines of various sizes.

"I told you the first night that elementals can't be injured permanently." Mabon's voice was shaky. "We do not scar and yet my body is marred with scars. I didn't know this at first, only elementals seem to be aware of the fact. But whenever any other elemental would see even one of my scars they would be disgusted and angry."

"So you've got some scars, big deal." Angel shrugged.

Mabon pulled his sleeve back down. "It is a big deal to the others. For me to exist... it is like saying to all of them that they too could be as flawed as me." He sighed again and looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm not sure if I'm getting this the right way. You were banished by other elementals because you scar and they don't."

"There's no way for me to explain the situation, but maybe I can make you see." Mabon stood up.

"Huh?"

"Vampires have a touch of immortality in them. I can connect with that and take you inside my memory." Mabon crouched down before Angel and held out his hands. "Take a hold of my hands and close your eyes. "

Angel hesitated.

"I promise, you're in no danger. You can pull out of the memory anytime by opening your eyes. This is only way I can make you understand."

"Okay." Angel placed his hands on top of Mabon's. "But if I think for a second that you're trying something funny, I won't be happy."

"Fair enough."

Taking one deep breath, Angel closed his eyes.


	12. Crime and Punishment

AUTHOR'S NOTE: A chapter of almost nothing but a flashback. Pretty heavy on the angst, but some chapters are bound to be.

PS: I still need an answer for the question I asked in my last note.

CHAPTER 12 -CRIME AND PUNISHMENT-

At first Angel could not see anything and thought that the whole concept of someone showing another person their memory. Then again, Angel reasoned, he had gone through stranger things. But soon he was preoccupied by an image slowly coming into focus.

Once the image had cleared up, Angel realized that he was standing in an enormous cavern. Right in front of him arouse a cliff on top of which stood three imposing figures, a woman and two men. As Angel turned around he saw dozens of other very humanlike, elementals he presumed, figures lining the walls of the cavern talking with each other in subdued tones.

The man standing on the woman's right side on the cliff signalled for silence. "The grand council of the highest spirits is called to order."

The man on the left spoke out. "We have gathered here in the grim task of judging one of our own. Bring the accused in."

Angel turned around to see Mabon led to the centre of the cavern by two huge elementals. As Mabon entered, some of the elementals cast disapproving looks at his direction. Mabon looked dishevelled and dwarfed between his guards, his hair was knotted up and Angel could swear he was limping.

"Mabon, you have been called before us to answer to charges of treason. How to you plead?" the female elemental asked.

Mabon looked up the cliff. "I'm innocent."

"I should advice you that we have very incriminating evidence against you."

"I have not done anything. I've told you before."

"It is not so much what you have or have not done, but what you are."

"What do you mean? I don't understand." Mabon called at the triad.

"I believe I can explain that," a cool voice from the entrance spoke out.

Angel saw a handsome youth, with red hair similar to Mabon's, walk in and stand between the cliff and Mabon.

"Harish?" Mabon whispered.

"The council welcomes the honourable Guardian of the Aravalli Sanctuary."

"Thank you," Harish said and looked at Mabon in pure contempt. "The accused came to my sanctuary, seeking for a temporary resting place some time ago. I welcomed him in and for a while all seemed well. That is until I heard of him being thrown out of the Shan Emei Sanctuary and decided to question him about it. I came upon him bathing and saw the markings on his body. At first I thought that the injuries were fresh, but on closer inspection I managed to ascertain that the marking were in fact scars."

At this point some the members from the council were talking to each other again, only to be silenced by a stern look from the triad.

Harish continued, "I proceeded to expel the accused from my sanctuary but he became offensive, claiming that he had not committed any wrongdoing. It is then that I was forced to use violent means to make him leave. I do believe that he still bears the wound on his side."

"Guards, expose the area mentioned."

On command the guards moved to pull down the top half of Mabon's robes. Mabon resisted, but was held in place by one of the guards as the other one unceremoniously tore the robe down. At the sight of Mabon's scarred body, the cavern erupted with gasps and cries of disgust and disbelief.

"Silence!" the man on the right yelled. "Harish, can you point out the wound you caused?"

Harish strolled to where Mabon was standing in a leisurely fashion. Mabon hid his face behind his hair and wrapped his arms around himself. Harish nudged his head at the guards and they forced Mabon's arms behind his back.

Angel grimaced in sympathy as Mabon fought against the guards' grip. He could see tears welling up in Mabon's eyes, spilling out in two clear streams down his cheeks.

Harish then pointed at a long scar on Mabon's left side. "That is the one. One can only guess where he got the rest."

"The council thanks the honourable Guardian, you are excused."

"You're quite welcome. It is a pleasure to do my duty onto the council." Harish bowed and headed for the entrance.

"Harish! Wait!" Mabon took a step to follow Harish and was promptly held back by his guards.

"The council is deeply troubled by what it has seen. The mere fact that you would attempt to deceive a guardian and then claim innocence is a crime in itself. But that your body bears such imperfection presses us to enforce the most severe punishment."

Mabon fell to his knees. "Please, I cannot help the way I am. I will keep them covered, I swear."

"We are afraid that that will not suffice."

"I'll do anything!"

"There is nothing that you can do to change things, accept your fate."

"Why would you punish me for something that isn't my fault?"

"By existing you bring shame upon your own kind. We would not wish to be associated with someone like you." The man on the left narrowed his eyes.

"What about acceptance, is it just a word for you? Don't I have a right to proof to you that I am innocent?"

"You have been given a chance for a defender, but even your own birthgiver did not wish to speak on your behalf. She even denied her connection to you," the woman said, the slightest sign of empathy on her face.

"The course of action is clear." The man on the right turned to his companions. "We cannot allow an anomaly such as you to coexist among us."

"You are hereby exiled and forbidden to ever enter a Sanctuary again," the man on the left spoke.

"No, please!"

"Silence! If you persist, we will be forced to further your pains." The woman shouted down.

The sentence was met by enthusiastic shouts from the crowd. The guards picked up Mabon's prone form. He hung limply in their hands, all life having disappeared from his features.

- - - - - - - -

Angel opened his eyes and was met with the sight of Mabon staring at him. For a second Angel sought to find something to say, but Mabon spoke sooner.

"Now you know what I've faced." Mabon walked back to his bed and flopped down onto it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"You needn't to apologise. If anything I should be the one doing that, for not telling you about it."

Angel stood up. "Look, I can understand why you wouldn't like to talk about something like that."

"You're being kind. But I fear that I've become a burden to you." Mabon looked to Angel. "You all have so much to do, I have no right to take up your time and concern. A part of me wants to merely thank you and leave, but another part tells me I should stay."

"Well, I don't think you're a burden and you're welcomed to stay here."

"For a vampire you are very humane." Mabon smiled.

"Comes with the soul. I won't mention this to the others, okay?"

"I would appreciate that. I can't show it to them and I doubt I could deal with the questions. But I will have to tell sooner or later."

"If you want, I can help you out with it."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Will you be alright, you look kind of tired?"

"I feel tired. I'll just rest for a while."

"Good idea. See you around." Angel left the room and went straight downstairs.

Once in the lobby Angel bent down behind the reception desk and picked up the iron box. The sun was too high for him to head outside, but there was a large boiler in the cellar that would dispose of the box in due time.


	13. Going Places

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I really need someone to tell me whether I should do the long or the short version with the demon-climax. Please, please (grovels shamelessly) tell me what to do! I can only update one more chapter, if I don't have an answer.

CHAPTER 13 -GOING PLACES-

(Bucegi Mountains, Southern Romania 1245)

Mabon moaned, everything ached. He suddenly became aware of some kind of coarse material surrounding him and opened his eyes. He was met by the sight of the inside of a hut's roof.

Mabon scanned his surroundings, he really was in a hut, a very shabby one at that. The walls were decorated with an array of dead things and dry plants that seemed to be swaying as if the hut was moving. The air was stuffy, but comforting in an odd sort of way.

A dry, cracked voice spoke from somewhere ahead. "It's about time for you to wake up."

Slowly Mabon propped himself up against the wall behind him. The source of the voice had been undoubtedly the most unattractive female of any species Mabon had ever seen. She was clad in several layers of rags and grey hair had concealed most of her wrinkled face beneath it.

The woman shuffled closer to Mabon and inspected him with surprisingly clear eyes. "You're a sorry sight. Haven't really seen your type treat one of their own like that before. Well, never understood how your minds work to begin with."

Mabon tilted his head. "I'm sorry, but I am a little confused..."

The woman laughed. "You don't say? Must have bonked your head on something when I brought you in."

"I..." Mabon attempted to shift his position further, but a sharp pain shot through his right leg, making him bent forward.

"I wouldn't go using that leg of yours just yet, boy. Stay still and be happy you're not a human. I was kind of disappointed when I figured that out, could've used a snack."

"You are a cannibal?" Mabon asked in shock.

"Cannibal?" the woman laughed again. "Boy, cannibals eat their own kind, I'd never do that."

"Excuse me for being so intrusive, but who and what are you?"

"A polite elemental, that's a first. I have many names, some of humans they call me Skuld, some call me Atropos."

"You're one of the fates?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, that I am. But the name I like best is what they call me in the north; Baba Yaga."

"I was lead to believe that she was a demon."

"Never said I wasn't one." Baba Yaga smiled ruthlessly. "That would explain the lust for meat. Oh! Don't look so worried, boy! I wouldn't eat one of your kind, I know better."

"But why did you bring me here then?"

"Didn't know you were what you were until I had you in. Seeing as how I took the trouble of dragging your scrawny rear here, I thought I might as well see what comes of having an elemental in my house." Baba Yaga sat down on a chair made of bones.

"I am thankful that you bothered to care for my injuries. I would not wish to be a further inconvenience to you."

Baba Yaga reared her head backwards and laughed, she seemed to do that a lot. "If that's what you are, you wouldn't be here. I don't waste my time being a philanthropist."

"But you just said that you brought me here by accident."

"Yeah. And I could've thrown you out of the window, if I didn't feel like keeping you around."

"Why would you feel like keeping me around?"

"Well, you know how to start a fire, don't you? If you really want a reason, which a person doesn't always need to have, then I thought maybe you'd help me out a bit."

"Help?"

"You have something wrong with your ears?"

"No!"

Baba Yaga scoffed. "Then you're just being plain silly, boy. It gets hard, starting a fire. Bones don't catch fire as easily as wood, no matter how dry you make them."

"Oh, I see."

"So, if you don't want to be "an inconvenience", you can keep the house warm until you feel well enough to leave."

"I will do that. Thank you, my lady."

"Another first. No one's called me that before. Hope you have a strong stomach, cause this house is heading east in a hurry."

- - - - - - - -

(Present day L.A.)

"Every one, come down!" Wesley's voice rang across the second floor corridor.

Soon the full staff of Angel Investigations, and Mabon, were gathered around Wesley in the lobby.

"What is it?" Cordelia asked as she rubber her eyes.

"I was listening to the police radio, they have discovered an abandoned tourist bus."

"And you think the Casotrosians would've had something to do with it?" Angel asked.

"Well, there were apparently sighs of struggle on the bus and it was found close to the Warehouse District."

Gunn rolled his eyes. "Typical. You know, I bet we'd have a lot less trouble, if they'd just tear down that place."

"It does seem like a hotspot for villainous activity," Fred said.

"The sun's nearly gone. I say we head there and find the Casotrosians before they finish that ritual." Angel pulled open the doors for the weapon's cabinet and took out a broadsword.

"Sounds like a plan." Gunn smiled taking up his axe.

Wesley grabbed a crossbow and handed it to Fred, taking a pair of short swords for himself.

Cordelia armed herself with a katana and then looked to Mabon who has standing a few feet away, looking very out of place. "You know how to use any of these?"

"I have some experience with a spear, but I don't know if I-"

"Here!" Fred tossed a spear to Mabon. "No point in you staying here alone."


	14. Just When You Think It's Over

AUTHOR'S NOTE: (sigh) Since I have not received any answers for my question, I've decided to just write the longer version. It will end up making the story about two chapters longer than the short version (though the story is turning out longer than I thought it would anyway). Still would like to see some reviews. I won't stop writing it or anything, but review would motivate me to faster. "I know you're out there!"

CHAPTER 14 -JUST WHEN YOU THINK IT'S OVER-

The cars of both Angel and Cordelia drove to an appropriate clearing in the Warehouse District. The gang ambled out of the vehicles and looked around themselves.

"Well, thing isn't going to be easy," Gunn said and hoisted his axe onto his shoulder.

"We don't have much time. If the Casotrosians have the people from the bus, it won't take them long to finish the rituals."

Angel scanned the surroundings. His senses were tuned on anything out of the ordinary. Then his ear picked up the sound of several people talking somewhere in the west.

"I think I might have found them. About two hundred yards to the right."

"I agree," Mabon said quietly. "There are definitely people there."

"Then lets move out."

Angel led the way to a warehouse. "This is the place."

"There should be a side entrance somewhere," Wesley mused and headed for the alley between the warehouse and its neighbour. "Here we are."

The others moved to form a semicircle around the door.

Before Wesley could lay his extended hand, Fred spoke out, "maybe we should check the situation out before we barge in?"

Wesley looked up at the windows placed on the edge of the warehouse's roof. "Mabon, do you think you could float up there and take a look inside?"

"Of course." Mabon flew to one of the windows and peered inside, he then descended back to where the gang was waiting. "It looks like there are about a dozens men dressed in robes."

"That would be the Casotrosians," Cordelia said with clear distaste.

"And about fifty people placed on the centre of the floor. I think they're unconscious, I could see them breathing."

"Good. What were the robed men doing?"

"They were gathered around what appeared to be a makeshift altar."

Wesley pursed his lips. "They've started the ritual. Any ideas?"

"Storm in at random and start hacking?" Gunn suggested.

Angel shrugged. "Sounds like a plan."

"We should attempt to circle them from behind," Wesley said.

"There are boxes lining most of the walls. If we won't make much noise, it would be possible to sneak around them."

"Okay." Angel held up his sword and opened the door.

The gang snuck around behind the stacked boxes until the Casotrosian Brotherhood was sufficiently surrounded. Fred observed that the intended victims were loosely tied together and guarded by three members of the brotherhood. She looked to Mabon who was on her left and nodded her head towards the guards. Mabon glanced at them and nodded back at Fred. They would take care of the guards while the others worked on the members performing the ritual a little further away.

The man who stood closest to the altar, upon which the Hound of Sorino was laid, muttered on in a tedious voice. "From the voids we call you, forgotten army. Arise from your resting place and take our fresh offering of flesh. May you find them pleasing..."

"Now," Angel whispered.

The gang ran forward, weapons raised. Fred and Mabon went straight for the three guards. Fred took one of the guards down with her crossbow and began loading it again.

Meanwhile Mabon kept the remaining two guards busy and a safe distance away from Fred. When it looked like this opponents were about to overpower him with their size and strength, Mabon released a strong wind around him allowing himself and advantage of fighting through the swirling air. Fred was done reloading the crossbow and finished off one of the guards. Mabon used the staff end of his spear and knocked the last guard unconscious.

"Help me untie them." Fred had already rushed to free the slowly awakening captives.

Mabon kneeled close to a middle-aged woman and laid his hands on the ropes binding her to the man next to her. With careful control his hand burned through the rope and he gently removed most of the remains.

Fred and Mabon made quick work of the ropes, but the others were having more difficulty subduing the larger part of the Casotrosians. They were severely outnumbered and their way to the leader was constantly blocked by badly trained, but unrelenting, followers.

Gunn was about to reach the altar when one of the member, wielding a spiked club, moved to stop him. Gunn avoided one swing from the club, but lost his footing and stumbled backwards.

The club came down again, Gunn rolled out the way and blocked the subsequent blow with his axe. The club weighted on the axe's sharp blade and Gunn was sure that if he did not get back up soon, his attacker would simply slip the club across the axe's curved form. He tried to move backward and get his feet underneath him, but his opponent was expecting this. At a vulnerable moment he raised his club to smash Gunn's legs, only to find Mabon crouching down before, his spear deep within the attacker's stomach.

Mabon growled and pushed the attacker away so that he fell on his back and would not be getting up any time soon.

Gunn panted and got to his feet. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Mabon smiled.

There was a howl of rage as the leader of the Casotrosians' was knocked down by Angel. It seemed like the brotherhood's every last member was either unconscious or dead. Wesley quickly pocketed the statue from the altar.

"This ought to teach to raise ancient armies," Angel said as he bunched the leader in the face.

Cordelia lowered her katana and surveyed the mess. "Our job looks to be done. These trousers are so ruined."

The now safe victims were waking up and looking around in bewilderment.

"We better head out and call the police over here." Fred moved for the side door.

"Agreed."

"Can we pick up some Chinese on the way back to the hotel?" Gunn asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving," Fred said.

After retrieving some well earned Chinese takeaway everyone headed for the Hyperion to discuss what should be done with the statue. As the gang entered the court yard, they were met with the sight of two purple eyed men surrounded by six Kaliff demons. The man on the right, a big hulking thing, stepped forward. Angel heard Mabon gasp and move behind the others.

The large man, a full head taller than Angel, spoke, "you must be Angel. I believe you have something that belongs to us."


	15. Sacrifices

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you to Siamese for the review! Luckily for you (and possibly some other people) I'm doing the long version. The story won't end on the resolution of the "demon-arc", since my brain is hard at work for what happens after that (if you guys have any wishes, let me know). Now, on with the story!

CHAPTER 15 -SACRIFICES-

"I don't think I know you," Angel stated in a flat voice.

"Of course, how rude of me. My name is Bruce and this here is my brother Bernard."

"I see. And exactly why are you and your..." Angel eyed the Kaliff demons. "...associates, I presume, here?"

"Like I said, you have something that belongs to us." Bruce pointed at Mabon. "That. We'll just take it off your hands and be on our way."

"Mabon doesn't belong to anyone, so just leave him alone!" Fred moved to protect Mabon.

"I would have to disagree, my dear." Bruce pulled aside his long coat, revealing an iron collar hanging on a chain attached to his waist.

Mabon backed away, his eyes wide with fear. His hands went unconsciously to his neck.

Fred glanced back at the elemental. "Mabon?"

Bruce fingered the collar, speaking to Mabon as if only the two of them were present. "You still remember this? You should, it was yours for nearly a century after all. Too bad I never got to see you in it."

"Stay away from me..." Mabon shot up into the sky, halting after he was about fifteen feet in the air.

"So you're thinking about running?"

"He doesn't have to." Wesley took a step forward. "Because I for one will see to it that he will no longer have to fear you."

Gunn, Cordelia and Angel looked at each other and stepped in line with Wesley.

"We'll help."

Wesley smiled at Fred. "What to you think?"

"You didn't even have to ask." Fred loaded her crossbow.

"Very well. Men, attack."

The Kaliff demons charged forward, while Angel and his friends did their best to fight them off Bruce did not budge from the spot where he stood. He had pulled a large dagger out of its scabbard and toyed with the collar. Mabon raised his spear and flung it at the metallurgy demon.

Bruce sidestepped the spear and it embedded itself to the wall behind him. Bruce then took at hold of the collar and threw it in the air, the chain coming just short of Mabon's body. Mabon yelped and floated backward.

Bernard looked up at the desperate expression on Mabon's face and moved before his brother with newfound determination. "Bruce, I can't let you do this. I made a promise, I gave my word, you know what that means."

Bruce smiled sympathetically and laid a hand on Bernard's shoulder. "Don't worry, dear brother." With one switch move, Bruce plunged his dagger into Bernard's stomach. "You won't live long enough to break your promise."

"Bernard! No!" Mabon shifted forward, but stopped the moment that Bruce rounded to face him.

Bruce allowed Bernard's body to fall lifelessly on the ground before it faded away.

The demon kept smiling. "Now look at what you made me do."

"Bernard." Mabon's eyes filled in tears as he watched the place where Bernard's body had fallen.

"My only brother, dead because of you." Bruce shook his head. "Oh well, seeing as he had no heir, all that was his is now mine."

"You bastard!" Mabon's hair went bright blue with anger. He screamed and balls of flame shot out of his hands, hitting Bruce square on the chest.

Bruce chuckled. "Have you forgotten that my kind are immune to heat?"

"Not, if there's enough of it."

Bruce reacted in a flash. His free arm reached out at the closest living thing to him and he pulled Fred in front of himself. "You wouldn't want to scorch her along with me, would you?"

"Let her go!" The air around Mabon was wavy with heat.

"Oh." Bruce smiled. "You care for this human? How would it feel, if I was to cut her stomach open?"

"I'd fly away. I'd fly far away and you would never see me again." Mabon narrowed his eyes, the moment Bruce's dagger had gone into Bernard, Mabon's fear was replaced with simple hate for Bruce.

"Would you?" Bruce moved the blade just inches away from Fred's midsection.

"No!" A huge flame burst out around Mabon's body.

"Didn't think so." Bruce's smile grew, he looked down at Fred's frightened face. "Don't worry, girl, I'll make your death quick. I can't promise it will be clean, but it will be quick."

Fred whimpered and closed her eyes. This could not be it. She had not survived for five years in Pylea to die now. Mabon's soft voice broke through to Fred's hysterical mind, she opened her eyes and saw that the fire around Mabon was gone and his hair was back to normal.

"If you promise that you and your men won't harm her, or her friends..."

"Yes?" Bruce drew the word out.

Mabon hung his head. "I'll come with you... I do not want anyone to get hurt. But you have to give me you word.

"Just like that? Very well, you have my word. I myself or my men will not lay a hand on this human or her friends." Bruce let go of Fred and motioned for the Kaliffs to retreat. "But I think you're selling yourself short, if you don't mind me saying so."

"I do mind." Mabon landed down so that Fred was between him and Bruce.

"Too bad. You won't be in much of a position to object to anything I say soon."

Fred hurried to Mabon and held him a tight embrace. "You don't have to do this."

"I do." Mabon gave Fred a sad smile before burying his face on Fred's shoulder. "You're worth it, Fred. Thank you."

"Please don't go."

Mabon reluctantly pulled away from Fred and was confronted with the rest of Angel Investigations watching him from a safe distance.

"If only I could tell you all how much your kindness has meant to me." Mabon looked at Angel. "Tell them when I'm gone. I'm sorry that I can't be there to tell it myself, but you all have the right to know. I will never forget you."

Mabon turned his back at them and walked to where Bruce was waiting. Angel saw the elemental shiver as the demon placed the collar around his neck. Next one of the Kaliffs cuffed Mabon's hands behind his back.

"Oh, come on! You don't have to do that," Gunn protested.

"I do not need advice on how I handle my property, thank you," Bruce replied.

All the while Mabon stared directly up at Bruce's eyes, Bruce looked down at his defiant prisoner and smiled. "I'm going to love seeing that light in your eyes die."

Bruce gave the chain a sharp tuck and led Mabon out of the court yard, flanked by his Kaliffs. Fred took a hold of Wesley's coat and hid her tear soaked face in the fabric.


	16. A Beginning for Tribulation

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter, and the ones following it, was a tough one to write. But, this is a part of the story that I couldn't pass by quickly (though I'm trying to write it quickly). But I'm glad that I didn't write the shorter version (to tell you the truth that version seemed too "convenient").

CHAPTER 16-A BEGINNING FOR TRIBULATION-

After an uncomfortable ride on the floor of a van, Mabon was roughly pulled up and escorted along a number of corridors until Bruce stood in front of a heavyset door, still holding firmly to the chain attached to the collar. One of the Kaliffs opened the door and Bruce stepped in pulling Mabon along. The entourage walked through a small front room with a one-way window with a view to the next room.

The room was made completely of gleaming metal, even the table and chair which were the only pieces of furniture in the room. A pair of large manacles hung on chains from the ceiling. Two Kaliffs took off Mabon's cuffs and forced his hands above his head and locked the manacles around his still bandaged wrists. The chains were just long enough to allow Mabon to stand perfectly erect in the middle of the room. The Kaliffs exited, leaving Mabon alone with Bruce.

"I see you were expecting me," Mabon commented dryly as Bruce detached the chain from the collar.

"I knew that that cowardly brother of mine would try to free you sooner or later." Bruce smiled.

Mabon's eyes turned to angry slits. "Bernard was stronger than you will ever be, you filthy murderer."

"I do not take kindly to being slandered by someone like you." Bruce produced a small remote control and pushed the largest button on it.

Mabon gasped as a high surge of energy shot down from where the chains where attached to the ceiling. His body shivered even once the electricity was gone.

Bruce smirked and swung the control before Mabon's pained face. "Just a little preview of what you can expect."

One of the Kaliffs peeked in through the door and cleared his throat. "He's here, sir."

"Perfect timing." He gave Mabon one final look before heading out the door. "Wait right there."

As he closed the eight inch thick steel door behind him, Bruce could not detain a chuckle of pure delight. Composing himself he nodded to the Kaliff standing next to the outer door. The Kaliff bowed and opened the door and moved out of the room to let the visitor enter.

Master Shadrar, a deceptively humanlike demon, stepped into the front room carrying a large suitcase. The first impression one would usually get of him was that of a kindly grandfather. He wore a patient smile on his lined face, but his eyes burned with unknown malice.

Bruce shook Shadrar's hand once he had set the suitcase down. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

"It's a pleasure for me as well. I heard about your father passing away. Such a shame, he was one of my best students, full of zeal. The ones I have now are absolutely dreadful." Shadrar sighed and gazed up at Bruce. "But I hear you have something of a challenge for me."

"I do indeed." Bruce led the old demon to the window and pointed at Mabon. "This belonged my father once, I just managed to recapture it. Father never could figure out how to break its will. But I trust it would be quite easy for a master like yourself."

"An elemental? Which one does he control?"

"All of them."

"That limits my choices a bit. No burning, no forced drinking, no fumes. A challenge indeed." Shadrar smiled. "You know, that this borders on blasphemy? He may not look like much, but that there is as high as spirits get."

"Which is exactly why my father wanted it for himself."

"What do you wish for me to do with it?"

"Make it obedient. I want to harness the magnificent powers of an elemental."

Shadrar grunted. "I can see why. But you do understand, that it won't be easy or cheap?"

"Naturally." Bruce nodded. "Whatever you want. Money, resources, I'll provide you with anything."

"Then I do believe that we have an agreement." Shadrar stared at his task. "This should proof most entertaining. Just one more question though, how can I be certain that he won't use those "magnificent powers" against me?"

"Father's taken care of that. See that collar? His best invention ever. It keeps the elemental from using more than a tiny fraction of its powers, a torture in itself you could say."

"Francis was always very innovative." Shadrar opened his suitcase and examined its content. "I assume I'll be starting right away."

"You assume correctly." Bruce checked his watch and handed Shadrar the control for the electrocuter. "A present for you. I have business to attend to, but one of my men will be right outside at all times. If you need anything, let him know."

"Good. I may need some things fetched from my place, but for now I believe I can manage with what I brought. Any specific wishes?"

"Try not to take off any limps. Father said that it will take several weeks for them to grow back."

"I am aware of that."

"I'll leave you to it then."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Fred was crying hysterically while Cordelia made an awkward attempt to console her.

"He did it for me..." Fred sobbed.

"It's okay. He knew what he was doing." Cordelia rubbed Fred's back and looked up at the others.

"But he was so afraid. He was afraid, but he still did it." Fred wailed and took another handkerchief from the box that Wesley was holding out for her.

"I don't think that any of us are happy with how it turned out." Gunn set the first aid kit away.

The night's two battles had taken their toll on the gang, both mentally and physically. While no one had been badly injured, everyone was extremely fatigued.

"There must something we can do," Wesley mused. "If we only knew where Bruce lives, we could-"

"Wait a minute," Angel said. "When Lilah came here, Mabon told me that he'd heard of Wolfram and Hart from Bernard."

"And if Bruce has the money to hire that many Kaliffs, he could very well be a client."

"So, all we have to do is to go to them and find out how to get to Bruce?" Cordelia looked up.

"Exactly," Wesley said.

"I think it's time I pay Lilah another visit." Angel got up and glanced at the window. "Damn it! The sun's up."

"I don't think we can do that much anyway until we've gotten some rest."

Fred turned to glare at Wesley. "But Mabon..."

"He will be fine. We all know he's been through similar predicaments earlier. We won't be helping him at all, if we storm Bruce's place in this shape."

"Come on." Cordelia helped Fred stand up. "I'll take you upstairs."


	17. Questioned Destiny

AUTHOR'S NOTE: A tough chappy, no doubt about that. I'd like to hear, if you guys think it's "effective".

CHAPTER 17 -QUESTIONED DESTINY-

Mabon hung from the ceiling. His shoulders ached from being suspended for so long. Bernard had been right, Bruce was worse than Francis. Mabon hated Francis with a passion, but at least he never kept Mabon suspended for more than a few hours, just long enough to utilize Mabon's body in its full vulnerability. The prospect of having to wait until a dislodged shoulder was healed did not interest Francis.

Mabon's situation was made far more agonising by the fact that he could no longer place weight on his feet without suffering. Several hours of bastinado had left him with bloodied soles and palms. Shadrar had not been content at merely beating his feet. When it had not yielded the desired scream, the demon had moved on to administer the bastinado on Mabon's palms. Drops of blood were still trickling down inside the manacles.

Even having his hands beaten had not made Mabon scream. Growing tired, Shadrar had finished their first session with a flocking. The previously clean floor of the metal room was now smudged in a pearly, magenta liquid, Mabon's blood.

Mabon hated to admit it, but he was exhausted. It would take him a while to get used to regular abuse after he had spend all that time in the box. His head hung against his chest, the only movement visible was Mabon's chest heaving in large breaths.

The sound of the outer door opening brought Mabon back to the present. He would have to worry about the future later. Shadrar entered the room, no one else was apparently permitted to come in. Mabon could hear the shuffling sound made by Shadrar's long white coat.

"And how are you feeling today, little one?"

Mabon kept his eyes closed. He hated being called "little one", as if he was not aware of his own lack in size as it was.

"Now now. I know you're not sleeping. Be a good boy and open those orbs of yours, unless of course you want me to take them out."

Mabon glared at Shadrar beneath his bangs.

"That's better." The demon smiled pleasantly and reached over to touch Mabon's wounded hand. "You know, little one, you are quite the stubborn case. Makes this all more fun for me of course, I despise weaklings. But I wonder, just where do you get all that willpower?"

Mabon pulled his legs up and kicked at Shadrar's chest, sending himself spinning around until Shadrar took a strong hold of the chains.

"That kind of behaviour just won't do, little one." Shadrar looked at the magenta stains now decorating his coat. "You made my clothes dirty. Not good at all, we shall have to have extra fun today."

Shadrar pressed the control button for the electrocuter. Mabon arched his head backward, gritting his teeth. He was not about to give Shadrar the pleasure of hearing him scream. He had not done it the first time, he would not do it now.

"You think that I'm afraid of you?" Mabon spat out once the electric current was gone.

"All of my subjects fear me. Even now your heart is hammering, no amount of bravado can hide that. Now, if we could just use that all that energy to make you behave a little nicer?"

"Good luck with that, I'm a hopeless subject."

"I don't believe that anyone is hopeless. Call me an optimist, little one, but I think there is hope for anyone. Merely a matter of persistence. And as your owner has been very generous to me, I see no point in not being persistent with you."

"He doesn't own me."

"There I must disagree with you. He holds your freedom quite literally in his hands. If that is not ownership, little one, then I don't know what is."

"That is not the same as owning something. You can go and tell Bruce that I'd rather hang here till the world ends before I light one single candle for his amusement."

"That would be very monotonous, wouldn't it? No, I think you require far more variety in your life. Occasionally pain and at other times pleasure." Shadrar cupped Mabon's head in his hands and gently rubbed the base of the elemental's pointed ears.

Mabon tried to turn his head away to no avail. Mabon growled, but soon the growl turned to an involuntary purr. Inwardly Mabon swore, how could Shadrar know how sensitive his ears were?

Shadrar chuckled. "You see, little one, I know more of your kind than one would think. Though I must say." He tore off what remained of Mabon's torn and bloodied shirt. "I have never seen one with so many scars as you. In fact I haven't seen any on an elemental before."

"What does it matter to you?"

"Well, it certainly explains why you withstood my treatment yesterday, you're obviously experienced. But it also raises the question of just what kind of elemental you are." Shadrar leaned close to Mabon's ear. "But don't worry, I am not planning on letting Bruce in on my suspicions. After all I must have some way to get back at him for what he did to Francis. Now then, seeing as conventional ways seem ineffective on you, I have decided to try something a bit different."

Shadrar pulled a syringed out of his pocket and examined it. "Luckily your display of disobedience did not break this, some of the ingredients are quite costly. But since Bruce has made a point of sparing no expense in your case, I can make as much of this delightful substance as I want. Now, hold still."

Mabon struggled to get out of Shadrar's vicelike grip, only too feel the syringe penetrate his arm.

Shadrar deposited the emptied syringe back to his pocket and took a step back. "I haven't had the enjoyment to test this on an elemental before, but I assume it won't take long for it to take effect."

At first Mabon felt nothing more than the familiar ache, but soon a convulsion went through his body. He gasped and bent his head forward.

"Ah, I see it's working." Shadrar stepped closer and carefully laid his index finger on one of the old scars on Mabon's chest.

As Shadrar moved his finger along the scar, Mabon stifled a cry. It was as if he was being cut with a hot blade. He had been subjected to such things earlier in his life, but he had never before felt the searing pain that emitted from heat. He was sure that what he felt now was what humans felt when they were being burned. The pain radiated its way to every corner of his body.

Shadrar's smile widened. "If you think that feels bad, imagine how it would feel if I was to be more heavy-handed with you."

"Do you think I care what you do to me?" Mabon whispered.

"You may very soon care, little one."

- - - - - - - - - -

(Later)

Mabon screamed, he no longer noticed how Shadrar would smirk every time he expressed agony. The last few hours Mabon had been alternately begging and cursing the demon. Each curse earning him a new whiplash on his back, resulting in ear-splitting scream that rattled the shatterproofed glass in the window.

Occasionally Shadrar would slow down and talk to Mabon. "Did you honestly think that you could leave Francis' family behind you? How foolish can you be, little one? Accept it, this is your home."

"No." Mabon rasped between laboured breaths that only seemed to keep the pain going on.

"Where else would you go? Do you think those people Bruce found you with would care for you?"

"I care for them, nothing else matters."

"And see where it has led you." Shadrar sunk his nails into Mabon's thigh.

Mabon cried out and pulled at the manacles, which only served to place more pressure on his wrists.

"Please, stop..."

Every fibre of Mabon was telling him to call for an element, any element at all. But he knew all too well what would happen, if he was to let his instincts take the better of him.

"I don't believe that I will, little one. Not until you realize your rightful place and submit to your fate."

From the midst of the blinding agony a kind but firm voice sounded inside Mabon's mind, _"never forget, Maboroshi, that you have a destiny to fulfil."_

Mabon closed his eyes and allowed for the tears to come. _"What destiny could someone like me possibly have?"_

The voice spoke again, _"Sweet one, I have told you that you possess powers that our kind could only dream of. Remember, Maboroshi, never let anyone convince you that you are without worth. You are precious, if not to yourself, than to me." _

_- - - - - - - - - - -_

(Mt. Zaô, Northern Japan 1262)

"What is troubling you, child?"

Mabon looked at the ancient being before him. The elemental had the slightest hint of wrinkles around his eyes, a sign of extremely old age among their race.

"I need to know why I'm this way, my lord. No one else would see me, because of the council. But you are beyond the council and their judgement," Mabon said.

"I tend to avoid the council. To be honest, I fear that they have lost their original purpose somewhere along the way."

"Please, tell me what's wrong with me," Mabon pleaded.

Lord Taro sighed, "I have never come across something like this before."

"But Baba Yaga told me that you are the oldest of our kind left, my lord. I have been looking for so long. No one has any answers, they only have hate. I don't understand why."

Taro, who had lived for longer than most species had existed leaned back. "Our kind has been set in its ways forever. I suppose we would have difficulty in accepting differences from one of our own. Still, I do not condone the ignorance shown by the council, they should know better."

"How can I be different?"

"To all my knowledge, this should be impossible. You cannot be a half-breed, you have no illness... There is no plausible reason for you being the way you are."

Mabon looked down. "So, I'm stuck with being an outcast for no real reason."

Taro stood up and walked to Mabon. "Child, maybe others will not accept you, but in my mind there is nothing unforgivable wrong with you."

"My lord?" Mabon looked up.

Taro extended his hand. "If you will accept my invitation, you are free to stay here. I'm growing tired of my solitude. Here there are no others to judge you."

Mabon tentatively took a hold of Taro's hand. "I'd be honoured."

Taro smiled and held Mabon in his arms. "Welcome home, Maboroshi. Perhaps together we can discover answers to your questions."


	18. Pain of Separation and Reunion

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's been a while since my latest update, but I've been exceedingly busy. At least I had the time to figure out some changes to what I was originally planning for this chapter (and the future chapters). Thank you for Siamese and Ruth for the reviews!

CHAPTER 18 -PAIN OF SEPARATION AND REUNION-

Fred could not sleep. Every time she would try to close her mind was filled with pain. The pain did not really hurt her, it did not feel like it was her own. Still, she did not want to experience it.

Fred lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She missed Mabon, it was obvious. But could she actually miss him so much that she felt pain?

She had attempted to convince herself that Mabon would be alright. He had told her that there was nothing that could kill him. Yet she was worried for him, not for his life, but his spirit. Fred herself knew firsthand what it was like to be pulled away from a safe environment to a place full of fear and pain. She would never wish that fate for her worst enemy, let alone a friend. The more tried not to worry, the stronger the feeling became.

A stray thought found its way the forefront of Fred's minds. She had called Mabon a friend. Yes, she thought, Mabon was a friend. At first he had just been someone who needed her help, but somewhere along the way the amiable had become a friend. Someone who Fred wanted close to her, someone who she did not want to loose.

Fred sighed and sat up, she had to do something. Just as she was about to get to her feet and walk to the door, Wesley opened it.

"How are you feeling?"

"Miserable."

"Angel let for Lilah's place a while ago. He'll come back here once he's got the information from her and we'll head out."

Fred's face lit up, she got to her feet. "Great! Let's get ready."

Wesley laid his hands on Fred's shoulders. "Maybe you should sit this one out. It might get nasty and I'd rather that you weren't there to see it."

Fred shot Wesley a venomous glare. "Wes, I'm going. You need my help."

"You're tired."

"No more than anyone else. I have to be there, Mabon needs me. Who else is going to convince him that everything will be fine?"

"We can do that. You wouldn't have to wait long."

"This isn't open for discussion. I'm coming and that's that." Fred pushed her way past Wesley and headed for the lobby.

Wesley let out a long sigh and followed Fred. This was one argument he would not be winning.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Angel Investigation was armed up to their teeth, not overlooking the practicality of firearms. Everyone's minds were focused on the task. Get in Bruce's building, find Mabon, free him and if possible kill Bruce.

Wesley had done his share of research on metallurgy demons and had discovered why both Bernard and Mabon had made such a big deal of promises. Apparently metallurgy demons were forced to keep their word, or risk death.

"So, Bruce and his cronies can't touch us?" Gunn asked. "That's gives us a big advantage."

"Indeed," Wesley affirmed. "Still, it may not be that easy to both liberate Mabon and take our revenge on Bruce."

"He could always run," Angel said.

"Let him try."

The gang stopped close to a building that looked very much like a mix of a mansion and a military barrack. After getting past the fence they went for the door. Angel kicked it in and everyone moved into a extravagant lobby.

Cordelia scanned their surroundings. "This won't be easy as I thought."

Angel turned to a hallway on their right. "Maybe it will be. This place has a nice echo. Bruce is that way."

"What about Mabon?" Fred asked.

"I can't hear anything that sounds like him."

Angel closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Then it hit him, the scent of air before rain. He concentrated his senses on the smell to find out where it was coming from. He opened his eyes and pointed to another hallway ahead.

"I think he's somewhere there."

Wesley nodded. "Very well. The rest of go find Bruce, Fred and me will find Mabon."

Before going after Wesley, Fred looked at the others. "When you find him, give that bastard a bunch from me."

Cordelia smirked. "Will do."

Fred and Wesley moved quickly through the corridor. It dimly lit, but Fred could see a brighter spec of light up ahead. Soon they saw a Kaliff demon standing in front of a large door. The Kaliff turned on them, clearly shocked.

Fred trained her gun on the demon and shot. Unbeknownst to her Wesley had moved at the same pace and their bullets hit their target almost in sync. The Kaliff fell back with blood oozing from both his forehead and chest. Wesley kneeled next to the body and picked up keys for the door.

They hurried straight through the front room, ignoring everything but the far heavier door further on. When they entered the metal room, Fred and Wesley were met with the gruesome sight of Mabon hanging from the ceiling, with an ominous man bending over him.

Shadrar lifted his gaze from the whimpering elemental and smiled. "Looks like I was wrong after all, little one." Shadrar tossed Wesley a pair of keys. "Good luck."

Before Fred or Wesley could react, Shadrar had disappeared. Fred shook her head and ran to Mabon, laying a gentle hand on his bruised cheek.

"No!" Mabon cried out and tried to move away.

"It's okay, Mabon. It's me and Wesley."

Mabon opened his watery eyes. "Fred... Don't... Have to leave... Please."

"Don't worry. We'll get you out of here."

"No... Can't hurt... you..."

"Wesley, we have to get him down!" Fred was on the verge of tears.

Wesley fumbled with the keys and opened the locks on the manacles that held Mabon up. The elemental collapsed on the floor in a shallow pool of his own blood. He cried out at the moment his body touched the floor.

Wesley picked the protesting elemental up in his arms and inspected the collar. "There's no visible lock on this. We'll have to look at it back at the hotel."

Fred fought back the tears at the scene of her injured and confused friend shivering in the lap of her other friend. "How could they do that? How-" Fred rushed put of the room.

"Fred, wait!" Wesley moved to stop Fred but a whimper from Mabon brought him back to the matter at hand. He had to get Mabon to the car, he would have to worry about Fred later.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Fred ran towards the direction where Angel, Cordelia and Gunn had gone to. She was going to make Bruce pay. She did not care how, all she was certain about was that she was not going to let him get away with hurting her friend.

She found Angel and the others fighting a very much victorious battle against what remained of Bruce's Kaliffs. Bruce himself was hiding behind his men and shouting out orders as the brawl moved onward along the corridor.

Fred pulled out her dagger and joined the battle between Gunn and Angel.

Gunn glanced at Fred. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Wes?"

"He can handle himself," Fred said behind clenched teeth.

Bruce moved for a door behind him. "Hold them back!" He tore it open, revealing an exit to the back lawn.

Angel slashed at his opponent. "He's trying to get away!"

Gunn chopped his way through one more Kaliff and attempted advance on Bruce. However the metallurgy demon was faster and darted out the door and onto the lawn. Angel and the others finished off the remaining Kaliffs and ran after him. When they came to the lawn they were met a furious gust of wind and the sound of helicopter wings.

Bruce was busy boarding a small helicopter, he glared back at them and shouted over the din, "you will pay for this! I swear!"

Fred roared in frustration as the copter rose up and carried Bruce out of their reach.

Angel laid a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be back and we'll be waiting."


	19. The Start of a Long Road

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, aren't I overwhelmed with these reviews? I am, just so you know. Fred was originally going to get her revenge on Bruce in the previous chapter, but after some brainstorming I decided to go about things a little differently. You haven't heard the last of Bruce, he might be back (in a way) already in the next chappy, depending on how I pace these things. Anyhoo, thank you for everyone for the reviews and keep them coming, they surely work well to motivate me.

CHAPTER 19 -THE START OF A LONG ROAD-

Angel glance at the rear-view mirror of his convertible. Mabon was wrapped up in blanket and resting on the backseat. Fred sat next to him, her eyes never leaving Mabon's shivering form. By the time Angel and the others had returned to their cars, Wesley had Mabon safely deposited on Angel's backseat. Angel could only see Mabon's face from the blanked, but could smell an odd, sweet smell emitting from the elemental.

The ride back to the Hyperion went over peacefully. However troubles began the minute Angel made an attempt to remove Mabon from the car. The elemental pulled back, not appearing to be aware of where he was.

"It's me, Mabon, Angel. Come on, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Mabon's eyes opened momentarily. "Angel?"

Angel nodded. "Yes. We got you out, you'll be okay."

Mabon closed his eyes and shook his head. "No."

"Yes you will. I'm going to take you inside now." Angel bend down to cradle Mabon in his arms.

Mabon shifted beneath the blanked in a vain effort to fight his out of Angel's hold. Everyone moved into the hotel.

Angel noted that the sweet smell from before was now feeling more like a terrifying stench. He could feel something wet seep through the blanked and onto his hands. Angel looked back at Fred, she was distressed. He then looked at Wesley and discreetly nudged his head at Mabon. Wesley looked at Fred and shook his head.

Angel narrowed his eyes for a second and then turned to Cordelia. "Get some bandages and follow me upstairs."

"Okay."

Gunn set down his axe. "You need some help?"

Mabon moaned and shifted again.

Angel sighed. "We might. Wesley, you and Fred stay here and-"

"No!" Fred protested.

Wesley stepped in front of Fred and looked into her eyes. "Maybe it's best. This won't be easy for anyone and you're already emotionally exhausted."

"So what, I'm supposed to go to bed?"

"We need to figure out how we can help him. That man back in the room, he looked familiar. If we can find him in one of my books, we'll know just what he did to Mabon."

"I can't believe-"

"Fred, you know Angel will not harm Mabon."

"I know. Sorry, Angel."

Angel smiled. "It's okay. We'll take good care of him."

Angel walked up the stairs, trailed by Gunn and Cordelia. They entered Mabon's room and Angel set Mabon down onto his bed. He gently peeled back the blanked to reveal the series of cuts decorating Mabon's upper body and his feet and palms.

Cordelia winched in sympathy. "Oh."

Gunn ran his hand over his head. "No wonder he's hurting."

Angel shook his head. "No, it's not that."

He pushed his hand on an uninjured part of Mabon's chest. The elemental screamed and curled himself into a ball.

"We have to bandage his feet and hands."

"What's that collar still doing on him?"

"I don't know. We'll ask Wes about it later. Gunn, help me hold him still for a while, we don't want him to hurt himself."

"Or us."

Gunn stepped next to Angel while Cordelia snuck on to the bed. Angel pried Mabon to a straighter position.

"No!" Mabon whimpered and tried to curl up again.

"It's okay, we're going to help you. Everything will be alright."

As Cordelia worked to bandage Mabon up as quickly as possible, she could not help but notice something in Angel. As the vampire held Mabon very much pinned to the bed, his face was neutral, but his eyes reflected a deep sorrow. Cordelia wondered whether it was just sympathy or perhaps some unpleasant memory from Angel's past.

Then she recalled what Mabon had said to Angel before Bruce had taken him away. _"Tell the when I'm gone." _Maybe Angel had been privy to something in Mabon's life and was worried because of that rather than something in his own life. Cordelia made a mental note to talk to Angel later.

Cordelia took a delicate hold of Mabon's hand, just this one to go. She wiped most of the oddly coloured blood away and wrapped in up in. By that time Mabon had evidently given up the struggle and reverted to merely sobbing under the grip of Angel and Gunn. Cordelia got up from the bed gave the elemental a sad look.

"I hope he'll be okay."

"Yeah," Gunn said and moved back. "Whatever they did to him, it really screwed him up."

"He'll be okay. Let's get Fred up here, she can calm him down." Angel went to the door and left the door.

Gunn sighed. "It's not gonna be easy recovery."

"I know. Let's go."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Wesley leafed through a book on infamous "people" n the world of the occult. His visual memory was not the best in the world, but he had no doubt in his mind that he had seen the man in the metal room before.

Close to him Fred paced the lobby, occasionally casting pained looks at the stairs.

Finally Wesley's eyes fell on a drawing of an old and kindly man. He read the text beside the picture and burrowed his brow.

"I found him."

"Huh?" Fred turned to him.

"That man we saw. Well, he's not really a man per say..."

Fred walked to Wesley's side and peered at the page. "What's it say? My Latin's kind of rusty."

"He's name is Shadrar The... Master of Pain." Wesley sighed uneasily. "He's the demon world's leading executioner and torturer."

Fred gasped. "Oh, God."

"Says here that he specializes in prolonged pain by the means of the occult arts. That's it!"

"What?"

"Well, I've read that certain chemicals can be used to induce pain on humans, maybe the same is possible with elementals. It would account for Mabon's obvious confusion, he's drugged."

"What can we do to help him?"

"Well... I'm not that familiar with alchemy, I have no idea what Shadrar might have used."

Fred thought for a second. "What about Lorne?"

Wesley gave Fred a quizzical look. "I don't think he knows anything about these sorts of things."

"No. What I mean is, he knows a lot of people, one of them could be an alchemist."

"Yes," Wesley mused. "It's very possible. I'll give him a call."

As Wesley reached for the phone, Angel descended from the stairs.

Fred hurried to him. "How is he?"

"Same as before, but we got his hands and feet wrapped up."

"I'll be upstairs with him."

"Let us know, if you need anything."

Fred practically ran up to Mabon's rooms. Leaving Angel and Wesley alone in the lobby.

"Find out anything?" Angel asked.

"Yes, a bit in any case. I'm calling Lorne to see if he knows any alchemists."

"Alchemists?"

"I'll tell you later. Hello, Lorne."

"_Why, honey, isn't this a lovely surprise. Something wrong?"_

"Well, yes. Mabon was captured a few days back."

"_Sparrow? Oh my God. Who did it?"_

"A metallurgy demon, it's a long story."

"_Was it Bruce?"_

"How did you-"

"_I saw it when he sang to me."_

"I see. Anyway, we freed him this night, but I'm afraid that he's been drugged. Are you familiar with any alchemists?"

"_Yes, a few."_

"Could you-"

"_What about the collar?"_

"Oh, the... well we haven't-"

"_You have to get it off. Look, I'll take my "little black book" and I'll be right there."_

"You don't have to."

"_Nonsense, sweetcake. I'm coming." _With that Lorne hung up the phone.

Wesley glanced at Angel, who shrugged. "Can't hurt to have him here."

"I suppose so."


	20. The Welsh Lullaby

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wohoo! I'm up to 20! Decided not to bring Bruce into this chappy. The "main" part of it turned out to be so long that I thought I'll write the part later (most likely the next chapter).

The song featured in this chapter (or the first verse of the song, to be exact) is, like Lorne tells us, the Suo Gan, also known as the Welsh Lullaby. I have no knowledge as to who originally wrote the Welsh lyrics, since the song seems to have been around for quite a while. If you do a search for the lyrics, you might also find the English translation, but I opted for the original thing (Welsh is a pretty language).

CHAPTER 20 -THE WELSH LULLABY-

Fred sat next to Mabon's bed, watching the seemingly sleeping elemental. Once in a while he would stir and breath out weak protests at some unseen assailant. Fred wringed her hands. She did not dare to touch Mabon, every time she did that it only served to him even more distressed.

Fred shook her head in frustration. The thought that her friend was in pain and she could nothing more than whisper sweet nonsense into his ears was infuriating. She wanted to get her hands on Bruce and make him sorry for what he did to Mabon. Clenching her hands into tight fists, Fred swore silently that she would make Bruce pay dearly.

Suddenly Mabon cried out softly and moved his head to one side.

Fred rose halfway up from her seat. "Mabon?"

Tears ran down Mabon's face. "Please... I swear, I'll do it... Just... make it stop."

A shaky hand came out from beneath the covers laid over Mabon's body. The elemental gasped, his face strained. A small convulsion went through Mabon's before he eased back onto the bed.

Fred became aware of something flickering in the periphery of her vision. She turned around to see a single candle burning on a table behind her. She got up went to blow the candle out. She then returned to Mabon's side, he was crying.

"Mabon, please wake up. Look at me."

Mabon turned his head towards Fred's voice and his eyes opened.

Fred smiled at him.

Mabon's lower lip quivered. "Fred?"

"I'm right here, Mabon."

"Fred, I'm so sorry."

"No. You have no reason to be."

"I tried, I tried so hard. I promised that I would not do it... I failed you."

Fred leaned closer. "You didn't fail anyone."

Mabon closed his eyes and shook his head. "No. They were right... I'm nothing but a dirty, weak freak."

"You're not."

"I am. Taro!" Mabon wailed and the candle on the table practically burst out in flame.

Fred stepped back as Mabon was engulfed why blue light. His wail turned into a scream of sheer agony.

"Mabon. Mabon, you have to stop. You're hurting yourself! Mabon, stop!"

Mabon gasped and sank deep into the covers and added pillows Cordelia had brought to make the bed more comfortable, he was terrified.

Fred fought the desire to hold Mabon. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Fred, he'll never let go."

"Bruce?"

"He's going to hurt you." Mabon was falling asleep again, part of Fred believed that he was not aware of things as they even now. "You have to go, I do not want you to get hurt."

"He can't hurt me, you're being delirious."

"He will find a way... I have to..."

Fred buried her head in her hands. What would it take for her to convince Mabon that everything would be okay?

Just then Lorne's voice came through the door. Soon a familiar green face peeked in.

"Hi, peachy-face. Do you mind, if I come in?"

"No, go ahead."

Lorne carefully closed the door behind him. "How are you doing?"

"Bad."

Lorne sighed. "Thought as much." Lorne stood next to Fred and looked down at Mabon. "Poor sparrow. How's he been feeling?"

"He's in pain. Did you-"

"Yeah, I left Wesley with a few number he can call. I'm sure we'll have an alchemist here soon."

"Thanks, Lorne."

"It's nothing." Lorne glanced at the candle. "Why's that burning?"

"Mabon lit it, twice."

Lorne moaned.

Fred looked up at him. "What is it?"

Lorne pulled up a chair and sat down. "I can't tell you all the details, they're a little sketchy even to me. But when Mabon sang at the club, the thing I felt coming off of him the most was fear. There were flashes of memory from times when he'd been afraid. That Francis guy, you know about him right, he would try to make Mabon light a candle on request. With that collar on he can't do much more. But sparrow would never do that."

"You knew about this? Lorne, why didn't you tell me? We could've-"

Lorne motioned Fred to keep her voice down. "Would you like to have all your unpleasant memories aired in front of everyone? Honestly kitten, I didn't believe that Bruce was going to come after Mabon. And even if I had, what difference would it have made?"

"I don't know..." Fred sighed. "What does the candle mean, if you can tell me?"

"Mabon broke. He'd fought back for decades, but something happened with Bruce that made him give up."

Fred felt tears escaping her eyes. "Oh, Lorne."

Lorne held out his arms and enclosed Fred into a gentle hug. "It'll be okay, peach. I know that as long as you don't give up on him, there's hope."

"I don't know what to do."

Lorne looked at Fred and smiled. "I have an idea." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a single sheet of folded paper and handed it to Fred.

Fred raised an eyebrow. "Notes?"

Lorne nodded. "I didn't just pick up bad memories from Mabon. I know that this song has always managed to calm him down in a tight spot."

Fred turned the song around in her hands. "I don't even know what language this is in."

"It's Welsh. Ever seen that movie, Empire of The Sun?"

"Yeah, I have."

"This is the song right in the beginning of the film. It's called Suo Gan. I'll help you sing it, if you want."

"I'd like that."

Slowly Lorne began to sing and Fred joined in. Unsure of how to pronounce the words she followed Lorne's lead.

"Huna blentyn yn fy mynwes,  
Clyd a chynnes ydyw hon;  
Breichiau mam sy'n dyn am danat,  
Cariad mam sy dan fy mron;  
Ni cha dim amharu'th gyntun,  
Ni wna undyn â thi gam;  
Huna'n dawel, anwyl blentyn,  
Huna'n fwyn ar fron dy fam."

As the first verse came to its end, Fred could see a hint of a smile play on Mabon's lips. The elemental was far more relaxed and breathing easier.

"It worked."

Lorne leaned back on his chair. "I hope you're not mad at me."

"I was, for a while. But I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Everyone tries to do their best. Sometimes it just isn't enough."

"Yeah. Lorne..."

"What is it, sweetie?"

"He did it for me. Bruce was threatening to kill me and Mabon bargained to go with him if he didn't hurt me or the others." Fred sniffed.

"You feel guilty?"

"How could I not?"

"Well, in my opinion, you have no reason to feel guilty." Lorne smiled. "If I was you, I would be happy to know that there's someone in this world that cares more about you than anything else."

"But..."

"If Mabon could speak to you right now, what do you he would say?"

Fred fell silent for a moment. "He... He wouldn't want me to be sad."

Lorne was about to affirm Fred's estimation, when a knock came from the door.

"Yes."

"It's me," Wesley's voice replied. "The alchemist is here. Can we come in?"

Fred wiped at her tear soaked face and got up. "Yeah. Come in."

Wesley stepped through the door, followed by a short, young woman with waist long hair. Lonre smirked and shook the woman's hand.

"Merri, I knew you'd come."

The woman chuckled. "Well, you need my help, and who am I to say no?"

Lorne turned to Fred. "Fred, this is Meredith, if anyone can fix this, it's her."

"Hopefully I'm worth all that trust, Lorne. Now, where is he?"

Fred moved aside to reveal Mabon. "Here."

Meredith walked next to the bed and bend down to take a closer look at the elemental. With incredible care, she pulled back Mabon's left eyelid and examined the pupil.

She tiled her head and straightened her posture. "Any idea as to how the chemical got to his system?"

"Angel mentioned seeing something that looked like puncture marks on his arm," Wesley said.

"How many?"

"I think he said five."

Meredith's eyes narrowed. "Laboured breathing, heightened sense of touch, enlarged pupils, interventions... I've heard about one mix that could be behind this. But to my knowledge it's only made by-"

"Shadrar?"

Meredith's brow shot up. "Yes. In that case I definitely know what this is. How long ago do think he was injected?"

Wesley mused, "well, Mabon was captured nearly three days ago. It's been a few hours since we got him back..."

"Five doses within three days. Lucky for you he's an elemental, anything less than that and he might very well be dead, or catatonic."

"He's been highly disoriented ever since we found him."

Meredith shrugged. "Wouldn't expect anything less. With all the pain the drug induces, your mind becomes very blurred."

Fred looked pleadingly at the alchemist. "Can you fix it."

Meredith sighed and looked away. "I'm afraid that there's no known antidote for this. If I'd try anything, I could only make it worse. But the good news is, that the effects are temporary. I'd say it should wear off in one or two days."

"That's good to hear." Wesley nodded. "We're very grateful for your help."

"I'm just sorry I couldn't help more. I'll see you around, Lorne."

"Bye, Merri. You're welcomed to have free drinks at the club anytime!"

Meredith exited the room. Fred sat down on her chair, relieved to know that there was an end in sight. Then her eyes caught the glint of metal under the covers and her face fell.

"We have to get that thing off him."

"I agree," Lorne said. "It's only making things worse. I'm going to have to see if I can contact a metallurgy demon to take it off."

"Yes. I'd imagine they're the only ones that can dispose of the metal they make."

"Do you think one of them would help us." Fred turned to Wesley.

"And get a shot at outdoing another one of them?" Lorne laughed. "In a heartbeat."

"I read that they are quite boastful when it comes to their skills. Some of them might be interested in disposing of the collar for us."

"I'll start calling up my contacts right away. You don't mind if I use your phone to call long-distance?"


	21. Awakening and Summoning

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Due to reasons beyond my control I'll be sans spellcheck for the upcoming week, which will make updating very hard. I might not update at all, but I'm sure youstand to wait a bit longer. Hopefully this will give me time to think of the plot and where it's headed. Once again, any suggestions are wanted and appreciated.

This chappy became pretty short. I was unsure as to how information much I would give away, which turned out to be very little. Oh well, at least its forwarding the plot somewhat.

CHAPTER 21 -AWAKENING AND SUMMONING-

Fred had not realized that she had fallen asleep until she felt herself sliding down the chair. She jerked up and fixed her posture. She had been sitting next to Mabon's bed, weathering through all the secondhand nightmares, for a full day. Everyone else had made the occasional visit and given her a chance to change her clothes and get something to eat, but she never stayed away for long.

Fred yawned, when a soft, familiar voice whispered. "Fred."

Fred opened her eyes, finding Mabon looking at her. He smiled at her, and despite his pained face. it was a real smile, the first real smile since he had been rescued.

"Mabon. How are you feeling?"

"Not very well, to be truthful." Mabon glanced around him. "We're at the hotel?"

"Yes. We got you back."

"How long?"

"Over a day ago."

"You were worried? I am sorry for that."

"No! Mabon, you have nothing to be sorry about. You're my friend and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

For a second a strange look went across Mabon's face, something bordering between happiness and sorrow. But soon the smile returned.

"You truly care. I am humbled and glad."

"After what you did to me, how could I not care about you?"

Mabon shook his head carefully. "Not everyone has a habit of feeling gratitude. Not everyone cares, but I know that you do."

Fred giggled, "did you ever doubt it?"

Mabon chuckled in response, "no. But let myself forget."

Mabon's sleepy eyes stared directly at Fred. Slowly his right hand appeared and reached forward, his expression became pleading.

Fred leaned forward. "What is it?"

"Please. I want to feel you, to be sure it's you."

Fred held out her hand and took a gentle hold of Mabon's bandaged counterpart. As their hands connected, Mabon flinched.

"Are you okay?" Fred moved closer.

Mabon's features softened. "I am fine. The pain isn't that bad, not now that I know I'm really here, now that I know this to be more than a dream."

"Mabon?"

"Yes?"

"When you were asleep you kept saying "Taro". What does it mean?"

"Taro was someone I knew a long time ago." Mabon looked down at his pillow. "Someone I made a promise to that I could not keep."

"A friend?"

"And more than that. He cared of me, much in the same way that you now care of me." Mabon was slipping away. "Fred, please don't let go."

"I won't, I'll be here for as long as you need."

- - - - - - - - - -

Bruce stood in his hotelroom, displeased beyond belief. He did not feel safe returning to his home, they might waiting for him there. Bruce knew his hands were tied. While the vampire and his gang had the elemental, he and his men were unable to act. There was only one course of action that Bruce could think of and its chances of success were very questionable. Yet Bruce was not in the habit of giving up, tohim taking the risk was worth it.

Bruce sighed and stared at the spot on the floor. He had done everything that was required, now it was only a question of time.

Soon an orange light appeared before Bruce. The light twisted and ebbed, eventually parting to reveal the person Bruce had sought after.

The stranger looked at Bruce in distaste. "How dare you summon me?"

Bruce took a step back and bowed. "I apologise for disturbing you, my lord."

"A metallurgy demon? Do you have a deathwish, or are you merely stupid?"

"Sir, I do not wish to anger you..."

"It's a little too late for that, I was having a very nice rest." The stranger examined his nails.

"My lord, I summoned you, because you are my only way to demand retribution."

"Retribution? Who do think I am, some kind of mercenary that you can hire?"

"No! Not at all, my lord. It is just that this matter includes one of your kind."

"Oh?" The stranger raised an eyebrow. "Why would I care? My kind does not have to answer to the likes of you."

"Yes, I am aware of that. But you see, this indivitual, he is bonded with my family and... Well, he's been kidnapped, in a way."

"Why would an elemental bond with a metallurgy demon?"

"I cannot say, my lord. But Mabon-"

"What?" A flame engulfed the stranger and he stepped closer to Bruce. "What was that name?"

"Mabon."

With a fluint motion the stranger had pinned Bruce against the wall by his neck. Fire crept from his body and began to burn Bruce. At first the demon felt nothing, but eventually the heat became too high and Bruce tried to release himself from the grib.

"Please, my lord..."

The stranger narrowed his eyes. "Where is he?"

"Most likely in a hotel in L.A."

The stranger released Bruce and allowed the demon to fall to the floor, gasping for breath. "Tell me everything, demon, and perhaps I will let you live"


End file.
